HP & the Ultimate Crossover
by Kassien
Summary: WIP! Harry Potter, after defeating Voldemort is forced to flee Britain, and his life becomes even more complicated as he get involved in the lives of several other story lines. Post HBP, ignores Harry being a horcrux and the camping trip with Ron and Hermione. HP/Multi (only one at a time). Multi Story X-Over with Highlander/ XMen/ Vampire Diaries/Smallville/BTVS/Twilight...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story for that matter, only having a bit of fun here!

Summary: Harry, after defeating Voldemort is forced to flee Britain, and his life becomes even more complicated as he get involved in the lives of several other story lines. Post HBP, ignores Harry being a horcrux and the camping trip with Ron and Hermoine.

Wrote: 2/28/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 1

Harry stood proudly in front of the dark lord Voldemort with the elder wand in his left hand and Gryffindor's sword in his right hoping this would be the end of his life long battle against his prophesized nemesis. The powerful enemies were currently surrounded by by almost a dozen of Voldemort's most capable Inner Circle Death Eaters, all watching transfixed as their lord hopefully took care of the last of his great enemies. For the last year and a half, Harry had proven himself to be a truly worthy and capable opponent, and none were taking their eyes off the eighteen year old wizard or underestimating him.

After Albus Dumbledore's death at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had valiantly and ruthlessly taken up the war against the dark. Armed with the Death Stick of the fable Deathly Hallows he received only the day before his old Headmaster had been murdered by Snape, he had systematically taken out a sizable portion of Voldemort's forces and supporters until only those small few present were all that remained of the once large and dark army. He had personally escaped death so often, that many were beginning to think him immortal, something he himself was even starting to believe with how close to death he had come and escaped from.

Though he wasn't sure if the cause was due to the Prophecy which seemed to state that only Voldemort could kill him and vice versa, or if it was possessing all three of the legendary Deathly Hallows. Either way, he was practically invincible against anyone other than Voldemort himself even if they gave him a good fight, and even the formidable dark lord had yet to truly overpower or defeat him in their few recent skirmishes. His skill and magical knowledge had indeed blossomed to almost unheard of levels for someone his age since joining the Hallows and then reaching his age of majority the previous year, although his new dedication to studying after seeing Dumbledore die had also helped greatly.

Since his seventeenth birthday, his magic had really taken off and improved, and with the extra help of the few remaining members of the Order of Phoenix, his experience too had grown. He had spent most of the time since training, fighting a war, and eliminating the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes which had taken a good bit of his time and growing skill. As he stood in front of Voldemort now, he was glad to know that the dark lord was now mortal, and that all six of his horcruxes had in fact been destroyed for good.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long now Potter," came the annoying high pitched voice of the dark lord, as the two adversaries eyed each other in hatred as his followers continued to silently and nervously watch on.

"Tell me about it Tom," replied a somewhat confident Harry, having felt rather anxious lately for a real chance to take down Riddle and hoping to soon be rid of his arch-nemesis for good.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing your fucking tongue out of your filthy muggle loving mouth," sneered Voldemort angrily, as he raised his wand and wasted no more time and began their duel with his favorite green killing curse.

Harry waited until the last possible moment to side step out of the curse's path, and silently cheered to himself as he heard a gasp behind him moments before a body of one of his Death Eaters fell lifelessly to the ground. He then instantly began returning spells at Voldemort, not caring if he missed his target after hearing a pair of screams as two more Death Eaters fell to the ground in screaming bloody heaps from his overpowered dark cutting curses. The movements quickly became blurs as the two powerful wizards threw everything they had at one another with no regard for the idiots surrounding them who were too slow to avoid being hit more than either of them.

For twenty minutes the two battled fiercely, sending every spell in their arsenals at one another hoping for success, while avoiding the attacks of their opponents with incredible speed and agility. Harry used Gryffindor's sword to great affect by shielding and deflecting incoming spells, and was hoping to get close enough to use it to even more affect and finishing this fight. Already the intense fight was taking a real toll on the two wizard's who were both supporting several minor cuts and bruises, and had already extinguished the lives of all but four of Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters who still looked in worse shape than the two primary participants.

The entire area was soon becoming saturated with excess magically energy, making the air thick and oppressively heavy for all those present, but neither Harry nor Voldemort wanted to back down or let up their assault. The dark lord still had no idea that his horcruxes had all been destroyed and believed himself unstoppable and immortal, while Harry just wanted the war to end before any more people were killed or the wizarding world collapsed completely. The war had already had an absolutely devastating effect on all those in the magical world as every witch and wizard had lost somebody close to them by now and Harry just wanted to end it once and for all.

Over the next few minutes both combatants began turning up the casting speed and viciousness of their spells hoping to end the duel before they ran out of energy completely. Harry took a few painful hits during the exchange, but wouldn't relent his assault as he realized that Voldemort was quickly fading and running out of steam as he continued his intense casting. He slowly worked his way closer to his opponent, and despite a devastating bone crusher to his side, he managed to land a pair of powerful cutting curses that separated the dark lord from his wand arm and knew that the end was near.

He saw a terrified and wide eyed Voldemort reach into his robes with his only remaining usable arm looking for a portkey most likely to escape while he could. Harry didn't give him the chance to reach anything however, as he was now close enough to make one final lunge towards his opponent. He brought his sword around in a final powerful sweep that cleanly severed the ugly snake like head from the dark lord's shoulders causing his tall frame to collapse in a defeated and lifeless heap as his life blood erupted from his now exposed neck.

Almost instantly an intense magical backlash from the deceased body of the now former dark lord exploded outward throwing Harry onto his back painfully as the screams of the only four remaining Death Eaters rent through the night. Harry had only just been able to get back to his knees to see the four remaining Death Eaters clutching at the dark marks on their forearms in absolute agony, wondering about the bizarre magical backlash that made his very blood tingle. He was hurt and beyond exhausted when he heard one of the agonizing screams turn more feral and recognized it as belonging to Bellatrix, who gave him no time to react as her scream turned into a yell of Avada Kedavra and he couldn't even try to gather the energy to avoid the incoming green curse of death that crashed into his chest and threw him onto his back and into darkness.

Harry was startled awake with a pain filled gasp as he heard muffled voices just beyond his consciousness that put him on edge. The voices all stopped abruptly with his choked gasp, and he knew that he was still in the same spot he was in after finally killing Voldemort and getting hit by Bellatrix's Avada Kedavra. Several hours must have passed since then however, as he could just make out dawn's new light in the large clearing he had been confronted in by Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters in the middle of the night.

"He's alive," came a shocked and scared whisper off to his left, and he had to blink several times before the scene around him slowly began to clear and he could make out the faces of the several people gathered around him.

A whole squad of aurors came into clarity as they all paused to watch him nervously, and he wondered how long they had been there. Taking in the rest of the scene, he came to realize that they must have only recently arrived since not a single thing from the night's battle had been moved or even marked by investigators. The severed hand of Voldemort still holding his yew wand was only a few feet from him, and the ground was torn up and filled with the dead bodies of seven Death Eaters and the dark lord all unmoved from what he last remembered of the fight that took place.

"What happened here Potter?" came a gruff and demanding voice that he didn't recognize as the red robed unknown wizard glared threateningly at the younger wizard who was still trying to clear his head and remember and understand everything that happened.

His mind and memories were swirling out of control within his head, and it felt like he was trying to assimilate foreign memories of Voldemort's life and struggling to regain a sense of clarity and sanity. It didn't help any to have the accusatory faces of the aurors demanding what happened while keeping their wands carefully trained on his still sitting form. Not having any of the few aurors he knew and was friendly with also wasn't very promising, but knew that he would have to tell them something so they would leave him alone.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters finally caught up with me," answered Harry slowly ignoring the gasps and shrieks of fear at the dark lord's name, and employing his growing occlumency to settle the maelstrom of memories in his head, "we dueled ...I won. What else do you need?"

"How did _you_ kill You-know-who and these Death Eaters?" came the same demanding and accusing voice.

"The Death eaters were hit by stray spells," answered Harry flatly, and not at all liking the tone of the accusing auror nor the malicious gleam in his eyes, "and I ended Voldemort's life with my sword."

The young wizard subconsciously squeezed both his hands to ensure that he was still holding his wand and sword as he felt other hungry glares in many of the auror's eyes directed at his weapons of war. He knew both items were priceless and highly sought after ancient and legendary relics even if most didn't know that his current wand was the infamous Death Stick. He had no intention of ever letting either item out of his possession, and glared back challengingly at the obnoxious auror that seemed to be in charge of his questioning and the surrounding aurors, not liking the feeling he got from the man at all.

"We'll need you to turn over your weapons so we can inspect them and bring you in for questioning as we run our investigation over what happened here," sneered the lead auror with an unhealthy gleam in his eyes as he approached the still sitting younger wizard thinking himself Harry's superior in every way.

"Good luck with that," replied the younger wizard who instantly sent out a wave of raw magic all around him knocking back the aurors around him before picturing his destination and disappearing on the very spot before any of them could react from being blown or pushed backwards away from him.

Harry quickly reoriented himself after arriving with a soft pop in the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron and right in front of the hidden doorway into Diagon Alley. Getting to his feet as fast as his protesting and tired body allowed, he sheathed his sword on his back and tapped the correct brick to open the archway before those aurors could track his apparition and catch up with him. With how the aurors had acted, and knowing that he did not in any way get along with the current Ministry under Rufus Scrimgeur, he knew it was only a matter of time until they came after him and he wanted to be well away from the Wizarding World by then.

Looking quickly at his torn and bloody cloak, he cast a repair and cleaning charm on it that would hold for quite a bit with the power of the elder wand, and pulled up his hood and set off down the alley. Heading straight for Gringotts bank, he was soon in front of a goblin teller asking to speak with his Family Account Manager Bloodrune. He was led to the familiar office he had only visited a few times since learning about the Potter and Black family vaults, and immediately got down to business with the surly old goblin that watched over his numerous accounts and had helped him immensely with retrieving the Hufflepuff Cup stored in the Lestrange vault a few months prior as the Head of Bellatrix's family.

He quickly explained to Bloodrune the outcome of Voldemort's defeat and the actions of the aurors and what he now expected from the Ministry that the goblin sadly confirmed as very likely. He then explained his desire to go muggle to make an escape from the corrupt magical government, and Bloodrune complied to his wishes instantly despite hating to see the wealth and resources he controlled to be leaving the bank. He then set three goblins to go and empty the Potter, Black, and Dumbledore vaults respectively into multi-compartment trunks while he discussed something else with the courteous young wizard hero.

Harry learned that by defeating Voldemort for good, as well as Antonin Dolohov, Alexander Jugson, Derrick Royle, and the Carrows twins in magical combat leaving no heirs to their estates, that he could claim them by right of conquest. He then led Harry and another pair of goblins to each of the respected five vaults where he had the young wizard claim them before tasking the goblins to empty their contents into another multi-compartment trunk to take with him. The only one they left open and functioning was Slytherin's vault which was also protected even from the Ministry trying to get access as it required a parceltongue password to get in and still continued to collect a good bit of money from the operation of Hogwarts.

Bloodrune also recommending turning all properties and businesses he had stakes in over to Slytherin House so it would still make him more money and be protected from the Ministry until they could liquidate his holdings if that was hid intention. Two hours after arriving at the bank, Harry had over a half dozen multi-compartment trunks filled with both wizarding and muggle money of practically every currency, enough books to double the size of the Hogwart's library, and more weapons and artifacts than he knew what to do with. All in all, according to Bloodrune, he was removing over a third of what Gringotts UK controlled in totality, but by leaving his assets now tied to the Slytherin line, his estate would still grow and they would still prosper. He also apologized for not being able to convert most of his wizarding money to muggle as they simply did not keep that much on hand, but told him of several other branches of Gringotts all over the world that could help him before they were interrupted by a goblin messenger coming to tell them the Ministry was present to confiscate Harry's accounts.

"Your foresight and thinking is impeccable Lord Potter," responded Bloodrune with a smug smirk that seemed almost gleeful at what he expected to happen next. "Here's a portkey that will get you out of London, your destination is Stonehenge ...good luck young warrior."

AN: Had this story written out on paper for quite some time but never got around to typing it out. I finally got fed up with the lack of really good crossover fics, as the only one I absolutely love is the Ascension of Ra. Wanted to try my own hand at a few different crossovers when I decided to just combine them all into one really kickass fic ...well I hope it will be at least. I currently have 20 chapters of this story written but still need to type and edit them a bit to fit my current trains of thought as my mind has found better ways and avenues in the past two years since I first wrote this. This crossover will cover Highlander, X-men, Vampire Diaries, Smallville, Buffy/Angel, and Twilight (and any others I think about and know enough about to even write). So please sit back and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story that may be mentioned.

Written: 2/28/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 2

Harry portkeyed directly out of Bloodrune's office within Gringotts with no desire to be seen by or deal with the Ministry of Magic, and landed roughly out in a field near Stonehenge with nobody else around. He decide to first call for Dobby before doing anything else, wanting to know if aurors were at Hogwarts and what was the Order's reaction to Voldemort's death. The little elf happily went to check on things up at the school where most of his friends had stayed even past graduation since it was still one of the few places protected from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

When Dobby returned he was near tears as he told Harry that aurors were waiting at the school to arrest him, and several members of the Order supported the Ministry's decision because he was just too powerful to leave unchecked. He also brought the just released morning's Daily Prophet which announced You-know-who's defeat at Harry's hands, which was a mixture of praise and fear of him over what he accomplished late last night. Not caring at all about the added fame or infamy, knowing there was very little he could do about the press and the attention they gave him, and was only really worried about his friend's reactions to everything.

Dobby was still in tears when he said that only Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Remus really believed in him and still cared about his well being, while the Weasleys and the rest of the remaining Order minus the twins all thought he was becoming too dark and powerful. The twins just didn't care about or really think Harry had changed all that much, but were not prepared to go against their family as Molly, Ron, and Ginny had never really forgiven him for breaking up with Ginny at the end of his sixth year with no intentions of getting back together. Harry decided to just write a few letters to the four that truly believed in him to let them know he was alright and didn't hold anything against them, and hoped he would get another chance down the road to see them again after everything settled down a bit.

Giving his completed letters to Dobby, he said a temporary goodbye to the crying elf that loved and worshiped him, promising to call him again and see him soon before he gathered some of his magic and long distanced apparated away from England. Arriving with a crack across the Channel in Le Golden Deblume, the entryway to Paris' magical district, something very few wizards were even capable of he decided he had to do some shopping. He entered the magical alley and quickly shopped for a rather nice wizarding tent knowing he would need a place to live, but not yet knowing where he would settle down for now.

The owner of the travel store also convinced him to buy a traveler's backpack to store the tent and his other things, as well as taught him a translation charm so he could understand and speak the native French language. He then went to the Paris branch of Gringotts to get more of his galleons exchanged to as much muggle currency as they could provide before leaving the magical alley for muggle Paris. He stopped for a large meal at a restaurant, and an upscale men's boutique for a few new outfits and essential clothing items to better blend into his surroundings.

He spent a few completely relaxing days at a very nice Parisian hotel and spa, trying to recover as best he could from his battles and fleeing England, as well as incorporate the lifetime of memories he seemed to have compiled of Tom Riddle's life after finally killing the lunatic. When he was sufficiently rested, he got on a train to Berlin since he still had almost 3/4 of his money in wizarding currency and wanted to visit another couple of Gringotts branches to convert more money into the muggle variety. He loved the peacefulness of the train trip and the beautifully passing scenery and ended up spending another several days in and around Germany's capital seeing the sights the city had to offer.

His next destination was Vienna via another train where he repeated the whole process of exchanging money and spending a few days in Austria's capital city having finally liquidated almost two-thirds of his wizarding money. From there he headed to his last planned destination in Bern, the capital of Switzerland where he knew from listening to his Uncle Vernon complain that the very best and most discreet muggle banks were located. He visited four different Swiss banks, and deposited his English Pounds, French Francs, German Deutsche Marks, and Austrian Schillings into four separate and well hidden muggle accounts that only he would ever have access to or know about.

Harry decided to spend some time after concluding his business at a very fancy ski resort in the Swiss Alps where he learned how to ski and enjoyed the late November snow. After one of the most fun and tiring weeks of his short life at the winter resort, Harry was back on a train to Paris planning on a quick return to England to see his few remaining friends. It had been about a month since the final battle with Voldemort on Halloween, and he hoped that the search for him had quieted down enough so that he could at least sneak in and see Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Remus.

When he got to Paris in the early afternoon, he first went to eat lunch and then called an excited Dobby while locked in a private bathroom. The small elf was overjoyed to see Harry, and gladly accepted more letters to deliver to his friends, telling Harry that the aurors were still on the lookout for him but had severely lessened their investigation as they struggled to maintain the growing unease of the wizarding people with their government. The aurors had only really been looking for him within the magical world, not knowing enough to expand that search to the muggle side and giving him plenty of opportunity to get around the country on his own.

After Dobby left, Harry apparated to the woods near the park in Little Whinging wanting to avoid London and not burn himself out by travelling too far, and then continued with another almost inaudible pop to reach the cave outside of Hogsmeade where he originally met with Sirius during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was only a tiny bit apprehensive being so close to Hogwarts and the magical world since he didn't want to have to fight his way out, not really having a problem with the aurors in general and only the government that controlled them. He was there for over a half an hour before he began hearing approaching people, and expanded his magical senses to determine that it was his four true friends and nobody else was following them.

He was practically tackled by the three women and Remus when they arrived at the cave and saw him, all trying to hug him at once in joy. It was a great feeling to be reunited with the people he loved and that loved him, and was somewhat sad that it had to be under such circumstances. It took awhile for the group embrace and some of the happy tears to cease falling and left them all with a warm feeling and happy smiles.

The four were somewhat shocked when they finally got a good look at Harry, immediately noticing that he looked much older than he had when they had last saw him several weeks before the final battle with Voldemort. He self consciously ran his hand through his inky black hair now peppered with a noticeable bit of grey around the temples, a side effect of the final battle and his run in with another failed killing curse. His friends however didn't seem to care and told him that he looked good and more relaxed then they could ever remember seeing him, although Remus gave him a bit of grief that he had as much grey as he did if not more.

"So Harry, what really happened with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and then the Ministry?" asked Hermione curiously and in her usual fashion of seeking information, "and where have you been for the last month?"

"Well, after I last saw you all," started Harry knowing his real friends deserved the whole story, "I continued hunting down the Death Eaters and following leads I extracted from those I had caught. Two weeks before Halloween, I managed to infiltrate Riddle Manor and killed Voldemort's snake Nagini along with a good portion of his remaining idiotic followers. The snake was the last horcrux I had left to destroy, so I knew the time had come to go after Voldemort. There was no indication that he was at the Manor, so I torched the house and destroyed it trying to flush him out and face me."

"He and the rest of his Inner Circle caught up with me two weeks later on Halloween night as I was staking out Malfoy Manor, and we dueled while his sycophants surrounded us. Seven of the remaining eleven Death Eaters were caught up in the collateral damage from our rather intense duel, and after wearing each other down significantly I was able to get close enough to take off Voldy's head with my sword. There was an unusual magical backlash that knocked me off my feet and the wind from my lungs when I finally killed Riddle, and the last remaining Death Eaters began screaming in pain from their dark marks," continued Harry who paused slightly at that point trying to remember the feeling after Riddle's defeat and having a hard time trying to understand or describe it.

"Of course Bellatrix," he practically growled as he continued his story, "was always a little different when it came to pain, and she hit me almost point blank in the chest with an AK."

"What?!" shrieked Hermione the loudest but not the only one to have not heard that part of the tale from the Ministry's released statements.

"Yeah, I've got another matching scar," responded Harry as he unconsciously started rubbing a spot on his chest where the scar was located. "I don't know what happened, but next thing I know is that I am waking up near dawn several hours later with over a dozen aurors poking around and making noise. They immediately demanded to know what happened, and after giving them a very brief description of the fight, they demanded I turn over my wand and sword for inspection and that I surrender myself for questioning at the Ministry."

"Of course, I refused," smirked Harry as he continued his tale to his enraptured audience, "and disapparated to Diagon Alley before they reacted, and rushed into Gringotts. I talked to Bloodrune, and told him what happened and he agreed with me that the Ministry would probably try to come after me, so I emptied my vaults got as much muggle money as I could. He gave me a portkey to Stonehenge the moment we learned that the Ministry had shown up and was demanding access to my accounts and from there I apparated to Paris after having Dobby give you my letters."

"Why did the Ministry turn on you though? And how did you know they were going to do that?" asked Hermione instantly after the story seemed to come to an end.

"It's no secret my dislike for Scrimgeur," answered Harry easily, "and I've known for some time how easily the wizarding world can be swayed by an unfavorable Ministry. I knew they would think me too powerful and influential to just leave alone, or their greed combined with their own practically bankrupt accounts would make them want an excuse to get at my money."

"So, you've been in France this whole time?" came the question from Tonks.

"No, I had to go to a few different Gringotts branches to exchange my galleons for muggle currency," answered Harry with a nonchalant shrug at his ridiculous wealth. "From Paris I went to Berlin, then Vienna, and finally Bern in Switzerland to set up some secure muggle bank accounts. I spent a good bit of time in each area and even spent a week at a really nice ski resort in the Swiss Alps before figuring I had waited long enough for it to be safe to visit and see all of you."

"So, what are you going to do now, the Ministry is still searching for you and want to arrest you? They even declared you an escaped fugitive and enemy of the Ministry," asked Remus somewhat worriedly, but knowing Harry could look after himself better than anyone he knew.

"I figured that I would go muggle for a while and just see where it takes me," responded Harry with a somewhat sad shrug knowing he would have to leave these wonderful friends behind.

"Please be careful Harry, and stay away from magical areas," spoke Tonks worriedly from her spot next to Remus, "the Daily Prophet has really been doing a number on you with their smear campaigns ...most of the wizarding world is looking for you."

"I've seen a few copies of the garbage Prophet, but much prefer the Quibler," responded a smiling Harry towards it's current editor.

"Thanks Harry," replied Luna happily.

"I hate to cut this short cub, but Tonks and I have to get back to Hogwarts soon before someone comes looking for us," spoke Remus sadly as he approached the younger wizard and gave him a hearty hug followed by his girlfriend Tonks doing the same.

"I've got to go too, before Ron gets too suspicious," added Hermione near tears as she too hugged her best friend with all her strength.

"What about you Luna?" asked an emotional Harry, knowing it would be a while until he saw all his friends again.

"Nobody's waiting on me, I can stay for a while," replied the pretty blonde with a soft smile towards the only person who really understood and valued her completely as her own person.

"Brilliant," beamed Harry before saying his emotional goodbyes to the others and promising to try and keep in touch.

Harry and Luna spent a happy hour just talking about everything that had been going on in the wizarding world since Harry left and Voldemort's defeat. Unfortunately, the Ministry was still amazingly corrupt and prejudiced, but everyday life had slowly started to get back to normal and people had gone back to their homes and jobs, no longer using Hogwarts as safety shelter. Many of their fellow classmates from Hogwarts had already announced their engagements, happy to get their lives started now that Harry had ended the threat of war that had been hanging over the country for the last few years.

Harry thought the wizarding world as a whole was rather ridiculous, and the majority of witches and wizards to be fickle and not caring much about their society's overall problems as long as they didn't affect them too much personally. Luna agreed and was planning on writing more about the continuing problems of the wizarding world in the Quibler now that she ran the periodical since her father's death over a year previously. The Quibler had been the one publication to praise Harry's role in the defeating of Voldemort and ending the war, as well as his decision to leave England when the government turned on him for their own selfish reasons.

Harry warned her to be careful, and also genuinely thanked her for the faith she had in him which she responded by giving him a soft hug and small peck on the lips for being such a good friend. Harry was a little shocked, but couldn't deny that the whole experience was very nice as he had always been attracted to the beautiful blonde haired former Ravenclaw. He didn't release the younger girl from his arms after the hug as a wide smile spread across his face and before either realized what he was doing, he leaned back in to give Luna an even firmer kiss. Within seconds the two eighteen year old's were snogging heavily and letting their hands roam over their partner's bodies in exploratory bliss.

Reluctantly they pulled apart after several minutes since the cave they were currently in wasn't the most romantic or practical place to be going at it, and Harry invited Luna to dinner in Edinburgh, one of the biggest and closest muggle cities. She instantly agreed, and after straightening their clothes, Harry apparated the pair to a downtown out of the way alley having spent a lot of the last month searching maps and pictures in his spare time so he would have places to get anywhere. They soon found a nice restaurant and enjoyed a wonderful meal together, although they both seemed in somewhat of a hurry to finish eating and going back to their previous form of entertainment.

After leaving the restaurant hand in hand, Luna asked Harry where he was spending the night with a playful gleam in her eyes, and when he responded that he didn't know she led him to a nearby hotel with a happy smile on her pretty face. When they got to their room, their clothes were quickly thrown aside before getting into bed together and Luna asked the only person who really valued and understood her and the only man she had any interest in to make love to her. Harry was rather shocked at the suddenness and honest declaration, but couldn't deny his own attraction and deep feelings for the woman he had always admired just for being her true self in everything she did.

Their intimate night together was a first for both of them, and made all the more enjoyable by their openness and understanding of one another. When the morning came, Luna said a both happy and sad goodbye to Harry having to go to work at the Quibler offices, and made him promise to keep in touch with her and to try and visit again soon. Harry left the hotel and decided since he was in Scotland, to take a bus tour across Scotland to see some of the muggle sights he missed out on during his eighteen years of life. The tour ended near the Scottish Highlands, and Harry got a room at a cozy Bed and Breakfast in the foothills, hundreds of kilometers north of the Hogwarts castle.

AN: Harry will be leaving his world behind next chapter and entering another, so be patient. I had to describe the fallout, and answer a few lingering questions about the time line as it varied from the books at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 2/29/12 (Leap Year!)

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 3

Harry really enjoyed the day bus tour of Scotland, and absolutely loved the Highlands where he spent the night at the Bed and Breakfast. Despite the cold winter weather, he was very interested in exploring more of the area, and set off on his own planning to liberally use warming charms throughout his journey. He set up his tent in a small forest clearing deep in the Highlands, and added several wards to keep others and the winter weather away while he enjoyed the peacefulness of nature around him without worry of imminent war and death.

His days for the next week were spent hiking and exploring the wilderness while his evenings and nights he was relaxing in the comfort of his tent's main room in front of the fire with a book. His hike one day was interrupted by a very unusual tingling feeling in the back of his neck that was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and almost seemed like a warning that somebody or something was nearby and dangerous. With his curiosity peaked he tried to understand the feeling and see where it was coming from, and soon heard the semi-distant clang of metal on metal and worked his way closer to try and figure out what it was.

Near one of the edges of the forest he had been staying in, the noise became louder and he disillusioned himself to stay better hidden as he approached it. He was totally unprepared to find two adult men locked in a very intense sword fight while the tingling feeling in his neck increased even more. A large brutish man with dirty blonde hair and a heavy broadsword was fighting a very good looking and fit man with dark brown long hair pulled back into a ponytail and wielding a Japanese style katana.

The man with the ponytail and katana was simply a brilliant swordsman with quick and efficient moves that left the large brute struggling to keep up with his bigger slower body and sword, and seemed to have the fight well in hand. After a few more minutes it became even clearer that he was easily the larger man's superior, and Harry watched transfixed as the fight seemed to reach a climax. Following a wide off balance swing of the broadsword, the man with the ponytail spun into a swing that brought his katana cleanly through the large brute's neck severing his head from his muscular shoulders and finishing the fight in a spectacular fashion.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder as lightning seemed to appear in the sky from nowhere, as well as from the deceased body of the large brute and shot directly into the man with the ponytail sending him screaming and to his knees as the electric charge surged through his body and sword. Harry stared at him completely mesmerized as the lightning consumed him for several long moments before ending with another thunderous clap. The good looking man stayed on his knees panting heavily in what appeared to be an absorbing of the other man's power or life force and Harry couldn't for the life of him look away from the incredible scene or understand what the hell had just happened.

Another minute or so passed until the man with the ponytail had regained his breath, and almost instantly looked up in Harry's direction seemingly sensing his presence and looking around him in a very apprehensive way. Harry couldn't even believe what had just happened despite having known about magic for the last seven plus years and just watched the man nervously not understanding just what he was. He continued watching hidden behind his disillusionment spell as the man shakily got to his feet before quickly getting back his balance and strength while he remained looking around him and seemingly right at the invisible Harry as thought he knew he was there.

"Who are you ...I know you're there," the man called out seemingly still looking right at Harry's invisible form, causing the young wizard to pull back behind a tree and cancel the spell hiding him from view before cautiously stepping out of his spot at the edge of the woods.

"I'm sorry sir ...my name's Harry Potter. I didn't mean to intrude or startle you," came the young wizard's reply somewhat nervously, still not knowing what this man was.

"Are you here for me or Rothschild?" asked the pony-tailed man with a good deal of caution as he looked over the seemingly younger man with a surprising amount of grey hair on his temples and an expensive looking sword on his back.

"Um ...neither. I was just camping nearby and heard your sword fight," answered Harry still somewhat nervous. "I've never seen a real sword fight."

"You haven't ...how old are you?" asked the older man curiously as the young looking man still seemed plenty dangerous by the way he carried himself and the sword on his back, "you are carrying a sword yourself."

"Um ...eighteen ...and it's my ancestor's sword," replied Harry not about to mention his magic right away to some stranger, or the weird tingling feeling he experienced that led him here.

"So you don't know what you are ...what we are?" asked the man now looking at Harry with a bit more concern and less apprehension.

"What are we?" questioned a now very confused Harry, not thinking this man was a wizard.

"We are Immortals," started the older man, "my name is Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod born in these very Highlands of Scotland in 1592. That tingle you feel in your neck let's you know when another Immortal is near you, we never age and can only be killed by having our head removed from our bodies. When that happens, the power and memories of the dead Immortal are absorbed into whoever killed them, it's what is called the Quickening ...that was the lightening storm you just witnessed."

"You were born in 1592?" asked a wide eyed Harry in shock.

Harry was completely floored by this revelation and the tale about Immortals, almost as shocking as discovering the magical world. He knew now how Duncan was so skilled with a sword if he literally had been using one for close to four centuries, and wondered how the man lived or what he did during all that time. How he described the tingling feeling Immortals got around one another fit his situation of the last half an hour so much, he quickly came to believe what this man said although it was rather shocking that he was one of these Immortals.

It definitely provided the reason why he survived Bellatrix's AK without the sacrifice of his mother to protect him as he thought it did when a baby, and also explained the influx of power and memories he received after removing Voldemort's head over a month ago. He wasn't too happy to learn that he would never age past where he was now or be able to have children, but at least he appeared older than he was and wouldn't be stuck looking like a little kid for eternity. His graying hair and what many people said were old eyes would serve him well enough to appear older, and he did still have his magic and could always use glamours to change his appearance if he ever needed to.

Duncan went on to explain how he was back visiting the place of his birth as he did every few years, and at the moment lived in New York City. He had recently lost his girlfriend Tessa of several years as well as his student and apprentice Richie, who was another young Immortal trying to learn their ways. He spoke about some of the places he lived and things he did over the centuries, and Harry was amazed at what the man had done and accomplished during his many years of life.

When he asked Harry about his life so far, the young wizard was somewhat apprehensive about telling him of the magical world, but felt he owed the other man for his honesty. What followed was a relatively lengthy explanation of magic, the hidden magical world, and his own life which Duncan listened to with a mixture of awe and disbelief. It was a pretty fantastical and hard to believe story though, so Harry showed him a few simple spells and then led him to his tent in the woods where there was no denying the magical nature of where he stayed.

Duncan was in awe of magic by that point and especially Harry's tent, and was very interested in learning more about the secret and hidden world of magic. Harry was quick to offer Duncan any books he wanted to read, and also told him he was more than welcome to stay in his tent's spare bedroom while he was staying in Scotland. Instead, Duncan offered Harry his teaching in the ways of Immortals and sword fighting, and invited the young wizard Immortal to come back with him to New York City where they could learn from each other without the threat of Harry's government coming after him.

Harry quickly agreed to go to NY with Duncan knowing he needed to get further away from the Ministry, and the pair of Immortals made arrangements to leave Scotland in the next day to give Duncan time to pack up his things at his hotel and for Harry to say goodbye to his friends. When Duncan left to go back to his hotel, Harry called Dobby and asked him to bring Luna by his tent so he could say goodbye properly, and wrote letters to Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. When Luna arrived with Dobby a bit later, Harry said his goodbyes to the tearful elf and promised to see him again and asked him to look after Luna before preparing a nice dinner for the woman he truly treasured and would miss the most.

He told Luna all about everything he learned from Duncan about Immortals, and also about following him to New York City so he could learn more about sword fighting and martial arts to better protect himself. She was wonderfully understanding about the whole thing, and knew that he would have to leave soon anyway and to pursue other things. She was sad to learn that Harry couldn't have any children or would never age, but knew it would be very hard on any relationship watching everyone around you to grow old and die while you couldn't.

Luna spent the night with Harry, both enjoying one another's company for the last time before Harry left. When they woke up they shared a somewhat tearful goodbye before Luna left to go to work and Harry began packing up his tent and all of his things to follow Duncan to New York. He soon had everything shrunk and pocketed before he walked for a short bit towards Duncan's hotel to meet him so they could travel together to the nearest airport.

Harry was pretty nervous about being on an airplane for the first time, but Duncan got them a few drinks that helped him relax and then sleep for most of the trip, and they arrived before he got himself too worked up. Duncan thought he might have some trouble going through customs since his passport was a magically made duplicate of his travelling companions and had no luggage to show for, but Harry solved that problem with a small notice me not charm and passed right through without drawing any attention. After customs, Harry again got that unusual tingly feeling in his neck and looked to Duncan who said that their ride was one of them and a very good old friend of his.

"Highlander ...over here," came a shout from a thirty something looking man with short dark brown hair and an angular face as they approached the baggage claim area.

"Methos ...how are you?" greeted Duncan warmly as he met the man with a brief hug. "I'd like you to meet my new student Harry Potter. Harry, this is my good friend Methos."

"Nice to meet you," spoke Harry clearly and presented his hand for a firm handshake from the man in question.

"Another student?" asked Methos eyeing Harry somewhat critically after the handshake greeting.

"I think even you will like this one old friend," laughed Duncan.

"We'll see ...so, you have much luggage?" asked Methos still seeming to size up and analyze Harry.

Methos gave Harry another peculiar glance after Duncan said he just had his usual one bag and Harry said he had all of his things on him, probably thinking him a poor charity case. Harry could only smirk at the man as Duncan let out another small chuckle and told his friend everything would be explained in the car. After getting Duncan's bag the threesome quickly made their way out of the airport and to a waiting limo where they all piled in to the back and headed to Duncan's flat above an antique shop he ran.

Methos instantly launched into an interrogation of sorts on where Duncan found Harry, was he a poor charity case, and how much did he know and need to learn. It was almost comical watching Methos' reaction to finding out Harry was a multi-billionaire wizard that had trained and fought in a wizarding war for the past seven years. That he was only eighteen was even more surprising, since he looked much older with the graying of his mostly inky black hair, and Methos didn't need any convincing about the reality of magic as he was aware of the hidden magical world being over a thousand years old himself.

Duncan's place was quite nice and open with plenty of room for Harry who was given Richie's old room at the opposite end from the other Immortal for added privacy. He expanded the room just a bit for added space but not enough to be too noticeable and relatively quickly was in bed after the long journey despite sleeping through most of it. The next morning he was awoken when Duncan stopped in before saying that he needed to meet his friend and watcher Joe, and that he would try to be back for lunch and let the younger man get settled in before they started any training.

That evening Duncan brought Harry to met Joe at the Bar he ran, an older man that had spent most of his life watching and following around the Immortals and was a wellspring of information. The next day Duncan began teaching Harry about handling and fighting with a sword, and reminded the younger Immortal to always keep his trusted weapon on him never knowing when it would be needed. Duncan, or as some people called him the Highlander, was every bit as gifted as a sword fighter and martial artist as Harry had first thought him to be and in that first lesson showed Harry how much he truly needed to learn despite being quite impressed with what the younger Immortal was already capable of.

For the next several weeks Harry spent a lot of his time learning from Duncan, and when he was busy even had a few lessons with Methos who was almost equally as gifted but far less patient of a teacher. Harry even took to going on morning runs to build up his endurance and leg strength as well as to get a feel for the crowded city he was now living in. He spent most evenings holed up in his room reading books on magic he gathered from his and other's family vaults, practicing potions, and just enjoying the peace and relative anonymity he had away from England and the wizarding world.

AN: There have been very few good Harry Potter/Highlander crossovers, and I've always been a big Duncan MacLeod fan and knew this part would be integral in any crossover I wanted to do, I hope you all enjoy and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 2/29/12 (Leap Year!)

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 4

Before Harry knew it, the end of July had arrived marking what should have been his nineteenth birthday and almost eight months of living in New York City and training with Duncan. Quite a bit had happened since arriving in the Big Apple, and most noticeably he had put on some weight and muscle, filling out significantly in the chest and shoulders especially from all his working out and sword fighting. He had even gone through a pair of quickenings after being confronted by Immortals in town looking for Duncan and had proved himself to be adequately learning and improving from his skilled mentor and friend.

On top of his training with Duncan, Harry had also really progressed in his self study of magic during his free time and had far surpassed a general Hogwarts education and maybe even a Master Level in Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. He had also really taken to studying and preparing potions as well as introducing Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to his rotation of reading, and had finally gotten around to trying to find his animagus form through meditation. Duncan was a big fan of meditating and finding your center to help control emotions and know oneself when learning sword fighting and martial arts, so it had become a large part of his life here very quickly.

He was currently at a local motorcycle dealer looking for a bike to buy himself as a birthday present since it just wasn't too practical to own a car in the big and crowded city. He settled on a brand new Buell Lightning X1 made by Harley Davidson and had his own signature lightning bolt decorating the otherwise Avada Kedavra green bike. Luckily and not surprisingly after four hundred years on earth, Duncan knew people who provided all the documents Harry needed to legitimately establish his identity and had recently passed tests to drive after fudging his age a bit so he could go into bars and clubs, which wasn't too far fetched with his older look and peppered grey hair.

Harry had more recently taken to visiting these bars and clubs just to see what they were all about, and found that he had an unbelievably high tolerance for alcohol. It was also nice to hang out with people a little closer to his age, and he certainly wasn't going to complain about some of the skimpy and sexy outfits worn by members of the opposite sex. Although he could safely say that he wasn't a big fan of most of the loud bass driving music at those clubs, he certainly didn't mind some of the dancing that went on when he had a hot partner.

When he got back to Duncan's flat eager to show off his new bike, there was a note telling him his teacher was at Joe's getting some information on an Immortal he saw downtown this morning and to watch his head. He was justifiably concerned then, when moments after finishing the note he felt the now familiar tingle of a nearby Immortal and hoped that Duncan had come back earlier than he normally would. It obviously wasn't meant to be a good and peaceful birthday as he heard an unfamiliar voice downstairs in the closed shop yelling for for the Highlander to come out and meet his fate.

Harry thought about either warding the second floor so the Immortal Duncan was out trying to get information on couldn't reach him or he could apparate away to safety, but after he started hearing antiques downstairs being broken he knew he would have to do something. He put on his new dragonhide jacket, a gift from Luna that everyone thought was simply black leather and grabbed his sword before heading down the stairs to the shop to confront the unknown Immortal. The man wasn't too large, but stood about Harry's height at a sturdy six feet and seemed plenty strong and agile enough to give him problems, and had equally black hair and a thin goatee looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"You are not the Highlander," he growled out angrily when he noticed Harry enter the shop from the back room.

"No shit," snapped Harry already in a bad mood for having his birthday interrupted and not wanting to deal with whoever this man was because he obviously wasn't a pushover.

"Watch your tongue boy," snarled the other man which instantly raised the hackles of Harry's anger like no other as that term usually did having heard it enough in his life from his Uncle Vernon. "I am Theodore Cahill, born in Philadelphia in 1745 and I have come for the Highlander."

"I'll give him the message Teddy," replied harry sarcastically and probably somewhat foolishly knowing this man had over two hundred years of experience and was the Immortal Duncan was worried about and didn't seem to be the friendly sort.

"How about I write the message for him with your blood you little shit," snapped the now very angry Immortal as he swept off his cloak and drew his very well made broadsword.

"He rarely reads his messages," smirked Harry drawing his own sword and hoping he had learned enough to survive this fight without blatantly cheating and resorting to using magic since Duncan was very big on honor and wouldn't like that much.

Theodore growled and quickly rushed at Harry with a strong sweep of his heavier sword that Harry met with Gryffindor's fabled sword in a loud clang of metal hitting metal. The fight quickly became very intense and it was obvious to Harry that this guy was good, blending power, speed, and technique much like Duncan did and hoped he would be able to prevail. Within fifteen minutes though, Harry was sporting several cuts, bruises, and even a broken rib or two while his opponent was faring much better although it did seem he was starting to breath heavier.

Knowing he was outclassed but refusing to let this be the end, Harry cast a few wandless healing charms mainly to wrap his broken ribs temporarily and stop his blood loss so he could continue. His opponent was slowly starting to get a little cockier thinking he had already won, and the younger man hoped he could use it to his advantage. Harry made sure to strictly maintain his defense thinking he could tire his opponent further and give him a false sense of security to boost his cockiness and increase the chances of him making a mistake he could exploit.

His plan seemed to work as Theodore began making bigger and sloppier attacks as he tried to finish Harry off in some spectacular fashion, while Harry waited for his chance to counter. A large windup into a particularly powerful overhand swing of Theodore's broadsword gave Harry just the chance a minute later, as the younger man spun away from the potential final blow at the very last moment. His spin brought him to his opponents unprotected side, and he used his momentum from the spin to bring his own sweeping sword to bear on his opponents neck, cleaving off his head with the very last of his remaining strength before collapsing to his knees while the headless body crumpled to the floor beside him.

The power of the quickening hit him like a tidal wave of force that negated his healing charms in the most painful of ways leaving him screaming and his chest burning in utter agony. When it ended he collapsed to the ground next to Theodore's headless body desperately trying to gasp in much needed and very painful lung fulls of air. His vision wavered dangerously as he tried desperately to cling to consciousness, but his fatigue coupled with his many injuries were too great and he felt his lifeblood slipping away from him as his world turned black.

Harry gasped awake what must have been a few hours later to see Duncan and Joe standing over him and Theodore's headless body, with looks of shock and pride in their faces. They obviously hadn't been their too long since everything was exactly how it was when the fight ended and the younger Immortal succumbed to his injuries and died. Duncan just shook his head in shock while pride shown in his eyes as their gazes met, while Joe seemed to be stuck sputtering in almost complete disbelief.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked a smiling Duncan as he watched his young student regain his bearings, with obvious pride in his voice too.

"Like I just died," groaned a grimacing Harry still with a bit of lingering pain in his body and extra memories still floating around in his head.

"I can't believe you defeated Theodore Cahill," whispered Joe obviously still a bit shocked as he looked at the severed head of the dead Immortal. "I was worried about Mac being able to beat him."

"He came here looking for Duncan, and didn't want to just leave a message and come back," spoke Harry clearer as the pain and memories started to fade into the background.

"Did you have to ruin most of the shop?" asked a still smiling Duncan, as Harry just gave him a halfhearted glare in return.

"Better the shop than me," grumbled Harry as Duncan reached out a hand to help him to his feet and held him for a moment as he regained his balance and was steady enough to stand on his own.

Duncan just gave Harry a proud slap on the back, before telling him it was his mess to fix up and that he and Joe were heading upstairs to share some drinks and for Harry to join them when he was done. Harry hit his sword and himself with a cleaning charm to remove the blood and debris, then transfigured Cahill's body and head into small sticks he then ignited with his wand and afterwards banished the ashes. He then proceeded to cast multiple reparo charms fixing all the broken antiques and damaged cases and tables before cleaning the blood off of everything, gathering up his his new broadsword trophy and ascending the stairs to get some healing potions before joining the others for a few celebratory birthday drinks.

The trio talked a lot about how the fight went down, and then Harry was finally able to show off his new motorcycle, which both men thought fit him very well. After several rounds of drinks, Harry went out to further celebrate his birthday at one of the local bars and didn't come home until late in the night knowing Duncan had given him the morning off of training as a birthday present. Overall, it wasn't too bad of a birthday during reflection of the day, and at least he was still alive to celebrate hopefully many more in the future.

The next few months saw a drastic increase in Harry's sword fighting and martial arts ability to the point where he was beating Duncan almost as often as losing to the older Immortal. He also started to grow a little restless being in the big city, and would seldom take off on his bike for a day or so to drive out into the countryside and explore more of the Northeast United States. Among his magic books, he found a notebook filled with Sirius' notes on charming and improving his own motorcycle and had used it all to outfit his own bike to be similar.

During that time he had also discovered his animagus form which he was very happy with even if being a Thestral was somewhat of an unsettling thing since there were so many negative connotations associated with the magical animal that all revolved around death. He was still in the very beginning stages of working on the change itself, and had so far only managed to change his hands and feet into skeletal hooves but was making progress and excited about it. He hoped within another year that he might be closer to trying for a complete transformation, but was in no hurry as he had discovered a great many interesting books to read as he searched his enormous library of books when looking for information on his animal. He discovered a series of texts dealing with weather based spells and information on elemental magic that he quickly found an incredible interest in learning and mastering.

He was currently writing another letter to Luna wishing her a happy birthday and again thanking her for his own birthday gift, the dragonhide jacket that had just saved his life the again the other day. A rather sleazy and cheating Immortal had shot him in the chest with a handgun as they were preparing to fight, and had approaching his fallen form planing to remove his head while he was already dead. Luckily, the dragonhide had stopped the bullet from piercing his skin and killing him and had only knocked him over from the impact. He was just able to call his sword back into his hand at the last minute and dispose of the cheating bastard with a single swing.

He was sending her birthday letter along with a small package that contained a shrunken and lightened bag of galleons along with his measurements for another jacket, a pair of pants, and boots in the same black dragonhide. He also included in the birthday package a framed photo and an antique muggle music box that was very beautiful. He also requested any books she could find on weather magic or elementals since he had really taken a growing interest in the subject, and sent the package off to her muggle mail box she had for some of the muggleborn subscribers and contributors of the Quibler that they used to keep in touch and hope it arrived before her September 24th birthday.

It took a few weeks until he received Luna's return package, and was real excited to get another jacket, pants, and pair of boots in black dragonhide, and several spell books he had never seen. Her note also gave him a little news on what was happening with everybody including Remus and Tonks getting married as well as Ron and Hermione, while she had just begun dating Colin Creevey who was working as the Quibler's lead photographer. Harry was really happy for her despite the slight sting of pain from her moving on with her life without him, but he knew it was for the best and that she deserved all the happiness she could get as he couldn't be there for her or start a family and grow old with her.

Deciding on trying out his new gear and going for a head clearing bike ride, he said goodbye to Duncan after promising to to be careful and calling him if he decided to stay out all night. Within a few hours he was racing through the country roads of upstate New York at speeds beyond his bike's original capabilities and absolutely loving every minute of it just like when he was on his Firebolt. He came upon and passed a rugged and feral looking man on an obviously custom bike without any thought until he looked back and noticed the man expertly keeping pace with him despite the incredible speed he was maintaining and matched the man's grin as he lead him on an exhilarating chase.

AN: The Highlander sequence is coming to an end soon, and you may be able to guess his next stop by that last sentence and who he just encountered. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 2/29/12 (Leap Year!)

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 5

The motorcycle chase lasted a good hour until the rugged man motioned and pulled over into the gravel parking lot of a beat down looking local bar and Harry gladly followed. He got a better look at the man after they parked their bikes, and Harry noticed the man was a few inches or several centimeters shorter than him, but absolutely ripped with muscle all over his body. He had similar wild and untamed black hair, but also thick and long sideburns that gave him an even more rugged and feral look than Harry first thought.

The man introduced himself as Logan and carried himself proudly and with an almost battle ready stance at all times which gave Harry the impression he was not somebody to mess with. He looked over Harry critically, seemingly looking and analyzing him for weaknesses and even sniffed around him several times lending itself to his animalistic nature. When Harry introduced himself and they shook hands both men could tell something was different about their companion but neither could really put a finger on what it actually was.

"Scott's going to be put out that someone else has a modified bike that competes with his," smirked Logan, seemingly happy about that fact, not that Harry understood why or who this Scott person was.

"Yeah ...I was surprised you could keep up," chuckled Harry thinking about all the magical enhancements he performed on his bike to make it so fast, and wondered how this Scott person seemingly did the same thing through completely muggle means.

"Oh ...I can always keep up bub," smirked Logan with a gleam in his dark brown eyes that Harry was curious about but not going to ask as he just met the man as they entered the run down bar.

Within a half an hour of putting down drinks, both men got the feeling that the other was trying to get them drunk and maybe loosen their tongues, but both had secret smiles that it would not be an easy task for their companion. At the hour mark, the two men both seemed to realize that their drinking partner wasn't at all getting drunk and both felt their mutual respect for the other increase. Almost with an unspoken agreement, the pair slowed down their drinking and decided to open up a bit more about themselves hoping the other would reciprocate so they could get some answers.

Neither man was big on subtlety though, and almost simultaneously announced that they were a mutant and an Immortal wizard leaving them both to stare in shock at one another not knowing a thing about what the other meant. What followed was an explanation of their races and lives, and both felt a small bond form with their counterpart since they were both fighters for what was right and what they believed in and were both survivors. They spent another good hour talking and sharing the stories of their lives as they continued to drink, and each felt that at some level they had found a kindred spirit.

Logan then invited Harry to follow him back to Westchester and to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children so they could share a most likely late dinner, and the curious young wizard instantly agreed. This time Harry did the following as they raced and pushed their enhanced bikes to their maximum speed getting to the school for the mutants in next to no time. Harry was visibly impressed by the large estate and Manor turned school as they passed the gates and came to a stop in a large garage filled with other motorcycles and cars wondering who paid for it all and eager to meet some of the other mutants Logan had mentioned.

Before the pair could even make it into the mansion, they were met at the doors by several people most of whom were giving Harry very skeptical looks. Harry thought he recognized a few of them from Logan's stories and descriptions, but was most surprised by the man he assumed to be Charles Xavier in a wheelchair, and a red headed green eyed woman that almost looked like his mum's twin that he assumed was Jean Grey. The boy scout in the red sunglasses must have been Scott Summers, and the absolutely gorgeous dark skinned woman with amazing whitish silver hair had to be Ororo Munroe someone he was even more eager to meet now.

"Hey Chuck ...this is Harry Potter," introduced Logan while motioning to his companion that everyone seemed to be watching carefully. "I said we could get him dinner since I took up most of his day riding bikes and swapping stories."

"Hello Harry," greeted the older bald man who had a very real sense of power and wisdom in his kind twinkling blue eyes much like Dumbledore's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you sir ...it's good to meet all of you, Logan speaks very highly of you all," responded Harry courteously before feeling a slight presence trying to get into his mind and slamming up his occlumency walls and seeing both Charles and Jean almost flinch back involuntarily. "Although he didn't tell me you read minds."

"I am sorry Harry, I was merely trying to see if you had any bad intentions towards us or my students," replied an apologetic and curious Charles, "and I must admit, I have never encountered someone capable of shielding their mind like you do ...where are you from?"

"That's alright," answered Harry waving away the man's sincere apology, understanding his need to protect his school, "I'm from the UK ...born in Wales, grew up in England, went to boarding school in Scotland, and came to live in New York City this past December."

"Are you a mutant?" asked Jean curiously after having tried to read the man's mind again and being completely stopped by a seemingly impenetrable wall.

"No, but I can put your minds at ease," responded a smiling Harry enjoying their looks of curiosity before drawing and raising his wand and speaking, "I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I mean nobody here any harm, and will answer any reasonable questions with total honesty, so mote it be."

The flash of magical light on the oath stated spread out like a wave and flowed over everyone around the young wizard, startling them all with both his words and the feeling of power that swept over them. Logan simply smirked having seen and felt already a few small bits of Harry's magic, and enjoyed the looks of shock on the faces of his mutant friends. The others quickly got over their shock, and except for Charles who was contemplating the newcomer even more, the rest were wearing looks of skepticism and disbelief.

"Your magic?" scoffed Scott mockingly, obviously not believing Harry at all.

"Yes, my magic, I am a wizard," stated Harry clearly.

"That's preposterous," argues a somewhat petulant Scott, as Charles continued staring at him with bright friendly eyes.

"You don't believe me?" asked Harry directing his question at Scott with a good bit of humor in his voice.

"Of course not ...it's ridiculous," snapped Scott strongly.

"Many of our students believe their mutant powers to be considered magic before they learn the truth," added Jean coming to her husband's defense.

"I know the truth ...I _am_ a wizard," responded Harry evenly.

"Then prove it," replied Scott smugly thinking his argument won.

Harry simply smiled and said okay before leading the group away from the stairs of the manor and onto the estate's grounds where he retrieved his shrunken tent from his pocket and enlarged it. He then waved his wand and had the tent set up in seconds and asked everyone to follow him inside to see for themselves and to prepare some food for him and Logan since it didn't look like he would be let inside for dinner anytime soon. Harry enjoyed their absolutely gobsmacked expressions when they first grumbled about not all fitting in the tent before entering and stopping in stupors to stare when they arrived in a good size flat.

"Feel free to look around, there's a bookshelf over to the left that has several magical titles, and some copies of a periodical from my world on the coffee table by the sofa," spoke Harry to their shocked faces with a bit of humor in his voice, "I'm just going to whip up some pasta for Logan and I."

Harry enjoyed their small squeaks and exclamations of surprise as they looked around seeing moving photos, copies of the Quibler, and several spell books in the large main sitting room of the magical tent. Logan actually scouted out the whole area, opening the three doors off the main room to find a spare bedroom turned office with many more books, a large and luxurious master bedroom, and an absolutely exquisite bathroom that he pointed out to the others still in their states of awe. Harry just laughed quietly to himself as he used his magic to quickly bring water to boil for noodles, browned some hamburger meat and added some spaghetti sauce taking expediency over perfection due to his very hungry state.

He asked if anyone wanted drinks, and got some sodas for most of them and conjured a tea set for Charles and himself before heating more water and pouring out two cups while he watched them go through the things in the tent as his meal preparation came to an end. He put two large plates together and brought them to the coffee table as he and Logan sat down to eat as the others continued to explore and pepper him with questions, their doubts quickly leaving them as they discovered more and more about magic. Charles, Jean, and Ororo were all by that point looking through various books of spells, magical history, or magical creatures while Scott continued to do a full run through of the tent's other rooms to check them for himself.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Harry laughingly as he and Logan were almost finished wolfing down their food and the others were all seemingly engrossed in the books they were reading.

"Yes, but why don't you always use a wand?" asked Charles curiously, "all these spells have specific wand movements and incantations and you hardly use any incantations and have performed several spells without the wand you used earlier to set up the tent."

"Magic is really about intent, focus, and will," started Harry on his explanation, "the motions and words are basically crutches and teaching methods to direct the user's will and intent. With enough power and focus they become less important except for the more intricate spells, although only about one percent of the magical population can perform most spells wandlessly and usually all adult wizards have some success with silent spell casting."

"How did you become so powerful then?" asked Ororo who had been the quietest and most contemplative since meeting Harry.

"That's a bit harder to answer easily," responded Harry with a soft smile at the attractive dark skinned woman. "It's a combination of bloodlines, fate, necessity, determination, and luck ...lots of luck."

At their confused yet interested expressions, Harry banished his and Logan's dirty plates to the sink and settled more comfortably into his chair to begin his tale. His story began with a small bit of history that talked about the Founders of Hogwarts, the school they started and the magical gifts found in the older family's bloodlines. This led to some information on the blood purity debate which led to the rise of Voldemort, to the Prophecy, to his parent's deaths, and then him becoming the Boy-who-lived. He then touched on his Hogwarts years, Voldemort's second rise and the war, Dumbledore's death, his gathering of the Deathly Hallows, and finally his defeat of Voldemort and discovering that he was an Immortal.

They were great listeners of his condensed life story, gasping in all the right places and not interrupting him very often for clarification of terms or things they didn't understand. They were however equally curious about him being an Immortal and what exactly that entailed, and he explained it as simply not being able to die. Charles was immensely impressed with the young man's story and life, as well as the honesty and integrity he displayed throughout it and quickly realized why he and Logan got along so well so quickly.

The older telepath was also highly amused by the thoughts of his first and oldest students as they listened to this wizard's tale with mixtures of awe and shock. Logan had accepted the story and man completely, while Scott ran the complete opposite not trusting Harry at all. Jean still had a few doubts about him really being just a high class mutant though that was probably due more to her rational scientific mind. Ororo's reaction and thoughts however really surprised him, she was in awe of the man's skills and his life, and for the first time he could remember seemed attracted to him on several levels not just physically.

"Well Harry, I must admit to being completely fascinated with your magical capabilities," began Charles warmly, "especially this occlumency and legilimency you mentioned, and I must thank you for your honesty and hospitality in this wonderful tent. I was wondering though whether you've given any thought on your future plans ...and if you'd be willing to stay and be our guest so we could all learn more about one another."

"I think I'd like that," responded a grateful Harry who was itching to do something else now as he quickly looked around the faces around him seemingly seeking their reactions on the matter and apparently being satisfied even if his eyes lingered a bit more on Ororo's, making Charles wonder if there was a possibility of something happening between the two very impressive people in the future.

AN: We meet the X-men and this story take another turn for the Ultimate Crossover experience.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 7/8/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 6

Harry and Duncan were having their last morning run and workout together before Harry left for Xavier's school. It had taken him almost no time to magically pack all of his things after returning from his visit with the mutants, but had wanted to spend a few more days with his Immortal mentor before saying goodbye and moving on. Duncan was as always very supportive and understood the younger man's need to go out and explore the rest of the world, and was happy with Harry's level of skill and knowledge to be sure he would live for a real long time.

Harry, Duncan, and Methos had gone out the night before to Joe's Bar to have his official going away party, but the younger man wanted one more relaxing morning with just him and the Highlander first. At the end of their practice, Harry thanked Duncan for all his help and embraced the man warmly before handing his mentor two small wrapped packages. The first was a small pocket communication mirror linked to his own that he had finally managed to recreate so they could keep in touch, and the other was a beautiful gold ring with the MacLeod Coat of Arms on it's face that was in fact a permanent two way portkey that was password activated.

"Just say 'Harry send me to the Highlands' to return to the forest we met in, or say 'Harry send me to the Big Apple' to return to your Living Room. Just try not to use it in front of people unless it's a real emergency," spoke Harry warmly to his wide eyed mentor who was still staring in wonder at the beautiful gold ring.

"Thank you Harry ...it's beautiful ...and I'm sure will greatly come in handy," spoke a choked up Duncan who embraced his young student again in real thanks before the pair said their final goodbyes for now.

Harry hopped on his bike with all his possessions shrunken back into his many multi-compartment trunks, and a few hours later was pulling up to Xavier's school for the gifted, eager to start the next phase of his hopefully long life. After getting buzzed through the large iron gate of the property, he made his way to the crowded garage as several students who were out on the front lawn watched him eagerly wondering who exactly he was. He met Scott in the garage who was currently working on one of his several motorcycles and greeted the man with the red sunglasses warmly despite the man's somewhat stiff reception of him again.

"We'll have to race sometime ...Logan said you were a genius at customizing and upgrading your bikes," Harry added hoping to get along with the one person so far who didn't seem to like or trust him at all.

"I doubt that Buell could even keep up with any of mine," responded Scott somewhat condescendingly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that ...I've had this bike push 200 mph on a good straight away," responded a smiling Harry refusing to get nasty with the uptight mutant.

"Yeah ...I'm sure," he replied sarcastically, "I bet it can fly too."

"Sure, but it's not that useful or anywhere near good enough to match my broomstick," laughed Harry at the now even more scowling face of Scott.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad you made it," spoke the newly arrived Logan who ignored Scott and greeted his young friend happily, "come on in ...I'll show you to your room and then bring you to see Chuck."

Logan led Harry into the mansion and passed several very curious students that all stopped to stare at the new guy as he was pointed out a few of the first level classrooms, the game room, and the kitchen cafeteria area before they climbed some steps to the second floor where all the instructors lived. He brought him to a pleasantly sized room right next to his own and let the young wizard check it out before he brought him further down the hall towards Xavier's office pointing out who lived in what room as they passed them by. They entered the Professor's office to find two other people present, the red head Lily Potter look alike named Jean Grey, and a large completely blue fur covered man in a medical lab coat.

"Ah Harry, you made it," greeted Charles kindly, "you remember Jean ...this other man is Doctor Hank McCoy."

"Hello Charles, Jean, Dr. McCoy," greeted Harry warmly to the three smiling people as Logan simply nodded to them all and leaned against the nearest bookshelf to the door.

"Harry, I was hoping you would let Jean and Hank give you a physical so we could learn more about you genetically, and make sure you are completely healthy," spoke Charles hopefully, "it's what we normally do for new mutants to learn about their powers and so we can start medical records on them in case of emergencies."

"Sure, I haven't had a real doctor checkup since I broke my arm when I was seven," answered the green eyed wizard easily.

"Wonderful, than I will see you at dinner and introduce you to everyone then," responded Charles happily, as Harry followed Jean and Hank out of the office and to a nearby elevator.

Apparently the medical bay was underground in a hallway of metal that looked rather futuristic and also housed some of the more sensitive and secret things that went on here. The exam started with asking him to remove his jacket, shirt, and boots so they could weigh him, monitor his heart rate, and take some of his blood. He mentioned that his magic sometimes negatively affected electronics when he saw a digital blood pressure machine and the monitor for reading his heart rate but they wanted to try them anyway.

Jean gasped audibly when he removed his shirt and she saw the many scars that littered his upper body from his time with the Dursleys, at Hogwarts, fighting Voldemort, and from fighting Duncan and his few deaths by other Immortals. He began pointing out certain scars and how he got them, like the basilisk bite on his right arm, the dragon tail hit on his shoulder from the first task, and Wormtail stabbing him to use his blood in Voldemort's resurrection on his left arm. Also a cutting curse on his side from Voldemort himself in the final battle, the Avada Kedavra curse scar from Bellatrix on his chest and Voldemort on his forehead, two stab wounds from his early training with Duncan on his shoulder and left ribs, a cut from his battle with Cahill on his right ribs, and mainly slashes on his back from sword strikes and his loving Uncle Vernon as well as a few from a horse-crop he sometimes had used.

"Dear Lord ...do I even want to know if you have any other scars?" asked a shocked Jean as she was looking at his many marks with terrified and moist eyes as he pointed them out while Hank looked on in silence with a frown on his face.

"I've got a pair of cutting curses like this one on my side that run down my left leg, a pretty bad burn around my right ankle from a fire whip, and of course the lightening bolt on my forehead from Voldemort trying to kill me as a baby," shrugged Harry in response, lifting the fringe of his messy hair to show the mark that set him apart and made him famous in the Wizarding world, and making Jean sputter in disbelief and shock at all the injuries and his nonchalance about them.

With Jean seemingly in shock, Hank placed little electrodes on two parts of his chest for the heart monitor which came to life for a brief moment before completely shorting out with a loud sizzle and then pop. Harry apologized while Hank waved it away saying he had warned them, and pulled out a stethoscope to listen to his heart manually while looking at his watch and counting in his head. Jean seemed to recover somewhat and pulled out and opened a new needle to get a blood sample from his arm, and then squeaked in fright as the plastic tube holding his blood along with the needle both began decomposing and seemingly being corroded by his blood right before their eyes.

"Um ...yeah ...that Basilisk bite was highly poisonous and would have killed me if not for the phoenix tears that treated it ...I'm guessing their both still in my blood," answered Harry sheepishly just as Hank seemed to finish with the monitoring of his heart and pulse rates.

"A real phoenix?" asked Jean questioningly and with a great deal of carefully hidden excitement. "And what exactly is a Basilisk?"

"The phoenix was Fawkes, whose tail feather was used for the core of my original wand, he was the companion of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of my school," started Harry seeing her interest in the creature while Hank had moved on to putting a blood pressure cuff on his upper arm as he continued answering Jean. "A Basilisk is called the King of snakes ...their venom is the most potent in the world and their stare can kill instantly ...the one who bit me was over a thousand years old and probably about twenty meters long."

"And this highly toxic poison has been in your blood for how long exactly?" she asked almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"At least seven years," answered Harry nonchalantly, as Hank finished with his blood pressure and announcing it a little on the high side but not enough to worry and his other vitals as being good.

Harry ignored the again sputtering in shock Jean and asked for a glass test tube which he then cast an unbreakable charm on and drew a semi deep cut on his palm which he held over the test tube until it was mostly filled. He then healed the cut leaving an almost invisible thin scar since he was never really that good at healing spells, something he hoped to remedy soon. Jean snapped out of her shock and huffed in exasperation at what he did to give her a blood sample, but took the test tube and put it into the machine to analyse it hoping there were no more crazy surprises.

Harry was glad his blood didn't destroy the machine it went into or the computer where the data from it's testing began to appear. Hank asked him to step on the scale where he discovered he now weighed 174 pounds and stood at six feet and one-half inch tall not knowing what that meant in kilograms and centimeters. Asking Hank for the conversion, he discovered his weight was 79 kgs and 184 cm tall. Jean announced then that his blood was indeed highly poisonous and corrosive, and that he was most likely immune to most other if not all poisons.

The real shocker for her however was in the DNA sequencing where she discovered two additional and unknown nucleotide bases, something nobody had ever recorded in all the years since they were discovered. His chromosomes too had many small anomalies, although none as specific as the x-gene and she wondered just what all of those differences meant. Was it a result of his magic, or was it some part of the Immortal in him? She would probably never know unless she could get Harry to bring her blood samples of his magic and Immortal friends to compare and study them.

Hank was currently talking to Harry about the science of the x-gene and mutants, and despite his interest in the subject most of the information and terminology was well beyond his fifth grade muggle education. She told him he could get dressed since any other tests she would run required very specialized and expensive electronic equipment that she didn't want to risk being destroyed by his magic and that he was free to go. Harry returned to his room and easily unpacked a few of his things after magically expanding his room and making a few transfiguration changes to the furniture before a knock on his door from Logan told him it was time for dinner.

At dinner Charles introduced him as a visiting guest and possible training instructor because of his diverse magical powers, and after Harry mentioned his education was quite lacking in many areas, a possible student as well. Many were weary or skeptical of him since he wasn't technically a mutant and didn't think him capable enough to stand up against even their weakest student, so Harry offered a friendly fight against any and all challengers to take place the next day. Charles thought the idea a good one since it would let him and others to better understand the young Immortal wizard's capabilities, and since tomorrow was Sunday he had absolutely no objections.

After being introduced himself, Harry was led around the dinning area meeting all the students, their names and powers. Most powers he felt were relatively easy to replicate with magic, and almost felt sorry for some of them who were planning to challenge him tomorrow since they obviously didn't think much of him. A few people asked about his clothes, and he knew that most of them thought he was crazy when he said they were made out of dragonhide and very resilient to a lot of things which made his grin grow in preparation for tomorrow's friendly competition.

Harry was up early the following morning for his usual run and morning exercises, and wasn't too surprised to be joined by Logan shortly after he started, enjoying the other man's company greatly as he seemed to get along with him the best. He also mentioned how he and Duncan usually practiced sword fighting or martial arts as well, and Logan offered the same anytime he wanted always enjoying a friendly spar. They skipped it this morning since Harry was planning on going against many of the others today and didn't want to tire himself out or give away his skills before heading inside with Logan to breakfast.

After breakfast, all the teachers and students met outside on the front lawn to watch or participate in the fights, most eager to see the new guy get beaten repeatedly. The tall and lanky brown haired boy who went only by Pyro and had a bit too much attitude wanted to go first and Harry happily obliged standing a good bit in front of the boy playing with the Zippo lighter that could control fire but couldn't actually create it himself. Pyro began by throwing a large fireball towards Harry, who countered it by shooting a long and powerful continuous stream of fire that absorbed the incoming fireball and continued on towards Pyro who quickly struggled as he was instantly put on the defensive.

The arrogant young mutant was using every ounce of energy to keep the incoming continuous stream of fire from enveloping him as it encircled him trying to overwhelm him. Harry then summoned a fire avatar in the shape of Fawkes the phoenix that he launched at the unsuspecting mutant. He would have greatly enjoyed the look of absolutes shock on the young mutant's face as the phoenix burst through the enclosing ring of fire that had trapped him and slammed into his chest knocking him off his feet and sending him to the world of unconsciousness. Luckily, his clothing was fire proof and he wasn't burned or hurt too bad physically, but was probably suffering from a severe case of exhaustion and the irony of beating him at his own element was too great for Harry to pass up.

As soon as Pyro had fallen, the ring of fire surrounding him had instantly died off, and several of the students ran to him to make sure he was okay and turned out to be just a little bit singed and tired but otherwise fine. All the students who moments before looked so confident about facing the new guy were now seemingly quite nervous and Harry already knew that quite a few would be backing out of having to go against him. Pyro's roommate Bobby or The Iceman as he often liked to be called, was the first to stand up and take his place opposite Harry demanding to go next and thinking his control of fire's opposite would make him the ideal person to beat the new guy not knowing Harry would not be fighting him the same way.

Bobby began gathering ice in his hands to throw at his opponent or counter a fire that never came, and instead watched with wide unbelieving eyes as Harry seemingly created out of nothing hundreds of baseball sized ice balls and launched them at him. Bobby quickly put up a wall of ice in front of him that stopped the majority of the frontal assault, but not those that swerved around his obstacle and came at him from several other directions causing him to take several stinging hits as he tried diving away only to have many follow him until hitting. He then launched a steady stream of ice at his smirking opponent hoping to catch him off guard, but Harry simply conjured a thick wall of ice in front of him like it was nothing that his attack only fed and made thicker. Harry then sent a reducto blast to the ice wall shattering it into millions of pieces of all sizes and banishing them all at a wide eyed and scared Bobby whose quickly set up ice wall crumbled under their onslaught as it knocked him to his back and buried him under the debris.

Next was Jamie or Multiple, who was practically Bobby's little kid brother and instantly replicated himself a dozen times hoping to avenge his defeated hero, but Harry simply waved his wand creating an illusion of fifty copies of himself surrounding Jamie's army causing the wide eyed young mutant to revert back to himself and give up immediately. A girl Harry only remembered as Siren stepped forward and as everyone around covered their ears, Harry simply cast a silencing charm on the girl as she took a deep breath to begin screaming. When no sound came out of her mouth she looked terrified and Harry quickly cancelled his charm before she began crying and hyperventilating and then left the battlefield knowing she was beaten.

None of the other students even thought now of challenging the new guy, and Harry thought he might be done with his demonstration when Jean stepped forward to take a crack at him. Harry countered her telekinesis by levitating everything around her and banishing them towards her and overwhelming her in seconds as he simultaneously fought off her telepathic attack with Occlumency. Before she could be hit by any of the flying debris, Scott began laser blasting them out of the air as well as sending several shots at Harry who simply conjured unbreakable mirrors that reflected his attacks back at him and knocking him and Jean out instantly.

Charles quickly called everyone to stop as it seemed several of the students were getting ready to launch attacks simultaneously at Harry and he didn't want things to get out of hand. Many of the students did indeed look very angry at Harry, although there was a good amount of fear mixed into their expressions too that Harry was unfortunately very familiar with. Charles told everyone to behave and not blame Harry for simply overpowering each of them pretty much using their own specialties against them, and asked if anyone else felt the need to test their new guest one on one only. Harry was actually quite happy when Ororo and Logan both said they wanted a chance to see what they could do against him and he prepared himself for what he thought would be much more challenging tests of his skill.

AN: Harry's at Xavier's school, the fun with the X-Men can now begin.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 7/8/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 7

Harry stood calmly across from a flying or floating Ororo, and was very interested in what the weather mutant was truly capable of and hoped it gave him a chance to test his own growing elemental and weather magic he had really taken an interest in as of late. Harry cast an impervious and sticking charm on his glasses so he wouldn't lose them or his visibility during what he hoped would be his toughest challenge so far and waited for her to begin. He tried to clear his unhelpful thoughts at the moment of how incredibly sexy she looked in a skin tight leather outfit with her beautiful silvery white hair blowing around her head in the breeze and wind she was no doubt controlling to keep herself in the air.

Harry almost missed it when she raised her arms and her eyes went a similar cloudy silvery white to match her hair, that the fight had just begun as the wind around them increased and a thunder and lightning storm quickly rolled in above them. He quickly regained his purpose and sent a powerful wind gust at her hoping to throw her off but it had very little effect as she returned it with an even stronger one of her own that almost knocked him off his feet. He created an almost invisible shield around him and sent a freezing rain spell followed by a minor hurricane wind charm that she ignored completely and countered with a strike of lightning that would have definitely hit it's mark if he hadn't apparated at the last moment to a spot twenty feet to the left.

He then sent a spell called Zeus' lightning which mimicked her last lightning bolt, but was caught by her own follow up lightning bolt and sent to the ground in front of him exploding dirt and grass and shaking the very ground he stood on. Another of her lightning strikes crashed loudly against his shield shattering it but leaving him safe as he returned with a tidal wave spell she simply floated over and let drench the grounds as she called for gale force winds and rain that made it hard to stand and see well. Now soaking wet he conjured his strongest silver shield as another of her lightning strikes raced towards him which would have been amplified by the water had it connected, but the shield held and reflected the lightning strike right back towards her that she actually had to avoid.

While she avoided the lightning, Harry conjured a tall metal pole coming out of the ground to attract any more lightning she could throw at him and started launching hail stones at her constantly moving position trying to keep her on the defensive. Her next two lightning strikes hit his conjured lightning rod grounding their power and leaving him to continue sending Zeus' lightning attacks at her interspersed with rain, hail, and winds. To avoid them all, she flew directly at Harry who was unprepared to be crashed into and sent crashing to the ground away from his lightning rod protection which she now used to her own benefit.

Her next lightning strike hit him in the chest just as he returned to his feet as his body tingled uncomfortably while his dragonhide outfit took most of the sting of the attack away and grounded it. He ignored the students' cheers as he was hit thinking he had been defeated, and couldn't suppress the smirk at their groans when the lightning didn't seem to affect him much visibly even though his whole body was now twitchy. He raised another lightning rod as more bolts came towards him and just managed to apparate back to his original lightning rod when Ororo flew at him again trying to knock him away from his lightning rods' protection.

Harry then transfigured several nearby large stones from the destroyed ground into three meter tall stone golems and animated them to keep her busy before sending petrification spells at her until one finally connected and she was frozen in place and fell into a golem's waiting arms. Despite being petrified and held by the stone golem who wasn't at all affected by her lightning strikes, she continued sending them at Harry and the golems' feet trying to take him out and knock the stone creatures to the ground. He decided to end it while he could, and sent a stunning spell that hit her dead on knocking her out and waited a few seconds for the sky to clear from the intense storm she had created in her desperation to get free and defeat him.

He apparated to her and cancelled the golems' transfiguration, catching her stunned and petrified body himself before removing the petrification and ennervating her wandlessly while she was still in his arms. Her eyes instantly flew open looking around her with a bit of apprehension until they met the approving and concerned bright green eyes of Harry causing her to instantly settle and blush slightly as she realized the position she was in his arms. Harry smiled widely at her slight blush and stared eagerly at her once again normal and very attractive dark brown eyes as he slowly tilted her and set her back down on her own feet before reluctantly letting go.

"You really fought well, I didn't think I would make it there for a while," spoke Harry kindly and with a slight blush of his own at her intense gaze and closeness to him.

"Thanks, you did a lot better than I thought was even possible ...and those lightning rods were really effective," she responded somewhat sheepishly after having lost, but also felt she had done rather well against the formidable wizard that easily handled most of her fellow mutants.

"I've recently been studying elemental and weather magic ...but your control over it is just incredible," praised a complimenting Harry, having been greatly impressed by Ororo in many ways.

"Now, we'll see how you do hand to hand and metal to metal," spoke the approaching Logan, the last of the day's challengers.

"Sure ...just let me fix the grounds quick," responded Harry who began waving his wand and repairing all the damage done during his battle with Ororo within a few seconds and getting several appreciative looks from the others for fixing them so easily.

Harry then cast a spell to increase his strength and speed to better keep up with Logan who he knew from his stories was far above human levels in both and wanted to give him a challenge. They started without weapons strictly hand to hand, and Harry was blown away with the other man's skill in fighting and despite keeping up with him it was quickly very clear that Logan far surpassed him when he was going all out. After twenty straight minutes Harry needed a small break and even downed a pepper up potion before recasting his speed and strength enhancing spells and drawing his sword.

For the next ten minutes Harry struggled with the absolute hardest fight of his short life with a sword as Logan's claws were relentless in their attack pushing him beyond even his enhanced limits to try and defend himself. He had been hit and cut several times and was quickly getting over powered by the feral mutant without landing a single hit but still giving it his all. For another five or so minutes he struggled even more against Logan despite wandlessly casting healing spells as he fought until he couldn't stand anymore and was about to call it quits when he missed a frontal attack completely and was stabbed through his chest by Logan and collapsed in a heap to the ground.

Harry awoke with a gasp back in the medical bay with Jean, Charles, Ororo, and Logan standing around his bed watching him closely and all gasped at him still being alive. He smiled at everyone and promised Logan that there were no hard feelings when he tried to apologize for stabbing and killing him as had happened a few times while training with Duncan. He was getting used to the somewhat disoriented feelings of gasping awake hours after dying with no real set backs except for maybe a new scar to show for it.

"It's almost embarrassing how easily you won both of our fights," spoke Harry to Logan hoping to make the feral mutant feel better which seemed to work judging by his amused smirk.

"Now you know how everyone else you fought so easily this morning feels," replied Jean still a bit sore and put out for losing so easily to the new guy.

"Ah ...don't make me blush," teased Harry getting a snort from Logan, a huff from Jean, and small smiles from Charles and Ororo.

Charles then complimented Harry on really fighting everybody very well, and the diversity of styles and spells he used that countered and complimented each of his opponents' own mutant powers. He found the exercise to be very beneficial in learning about Harry's capabilities and also testing the limits of his mutant students, and offered Harry a chance to become one of the trainers while he was here in exchange for attending classes to catch up his lacking education which Harry readily agrees to. Ororo also asked if he could work with her to further develop her mutant powers as she had never had someone so effectively fight against her with her own tricks and offered to help tutor him so he could catch up on his education faster which he also agreed to with a very happy smile on his face.

For the next few weeks, Harry quickly fell into a strenuous and for him very rewarding routine of training others and himself as well as learning a lot about the education he had missed by going to Hogwarts. His early mornings he ran and worked out with Logan who began teaching him even more in hand to hand fighting before he then attended classes with the other mutant students until mid-afternoon where he would then train others in using their powers more effectively. After dinner he would work with Ororo helping her strengthen her weather control before they would return to the mansion and she would help him with his homework and tutoring usually pretty late into the night.

Harry was completely fascinated with the dark skinned weather mutant, and greatly enjoyed the time they spent together regardless of what they were working on. The pair was quickly becoming very close as they shared even more about themselves to the other, the more time they spent together. Harry had even gone through most of his possessions taken from his Gringotts vaults and found a nice pair of earrings that he put tracking charms on and had gifted her with them with a promise from her to wear them if she went on a mission so he could always find her in an emergency.

He had no idea that he would be using those earrings to track down the X-Men team a few weeks later when he was gone back in New York City for a weekend to visit Duncan as all hell broke loose at the Mansion. Harry had learned quite a bit about Magneto and the Brotherhood in his time with the mutants, but never expected them to mislead Rogue into running away so they could capture and use her for their own ends. His dinner with Duncan and Methos was interrupted when he felt a scared and distressed Jean calling him for help since Charles had been hurt by someone sabotaging Cerebro, and the rest of the team had headed to Liberty Island to get Rogue and stop the magnetic powered mutant.

By tracking Ororo's earrings, Harry knew that they had not yet arrived, so he quickly said his goodbyes to Duncan and Methos and apparated to his room at the Xavier Institute to put on his dragonhide gear. He also got out some mind clarity and wit sharpening potion to Charles hoping it would be enough to help based on what Jean had said happened to the older telepath. Giving Charles the potions and leaving him in the watchful hands of Hank, Harry focused on Ororo's location and apparated himself to the inside of the famous Statue of Liberty where he sensed her. He arrived just after Magneto floated to the Statue's torch to find the X-Men wrapped up in pieces of metal and trapped with Sabertooth guarding them who he quickly hit with a stunning spell before vanishing their metal bindings which had them all falling to the ground.

Harry caught Ororo, as Jean guided her and Scott to the ground and Logan landed in a crouch before a quickly waking back up Sabertooth, that he instantly engaged in an intense physical fight with. Harry then repaired Scott's visor so he could see again and use his laser beam to knock out Sabertooth causing Logan to growl in disappointment of having his fight interrupted. A sudden loud scream from Rogue who was being held in some unusual contraption at the Statue's torch drew their attention to her and Magneto who seemed to be lending her his magnetic powers so she could take the strain of getting the large metal contraption working.

The X-Men quickly put together a plan that had Ororo use the winds to raise Logan up to Magneto and Rogue while Jean stabilized him and Scott looked for a clean shot, all the while Harry was conjuring unbreakable ropes around Sabertooth and Toad who he found knocked out a small bit away from him. Luckily, their plan worked and they were able to stop whatever it was that Magneto had planned while rescuing Rogue who seemed alright except for a new streak of white hair near the front of her hairline. Harry was moments away from removing Magneto's head from his body, knowing the only way to truly stop an evil tyrant that wanted world domination was death, but Scott and Jean forced him to stop and tie him up to leave for the authorities.

Harry couldn't believe that they would take such a chance with such a powerful mutant who deserved death in his eyes and had to wonder if the X-Men could ever truly win their little war without ever actually eliminating their enemies. It brought too many bad memories of the Wizarding world, aurors and Order members fighting in the war against Voldemort only to capture, so the enemy lived to be broken out of jail and continue their killing ways. For him, as long as those who wanted to subjugate others were alive they were a threat to the way of life for the rest of the population be they wizards, mutants, or humans and realized that Xavier and his X-Men would be constantly fighting an uphill battle as long as those like Magneto were alive and still out there.

The others could tell that Harry was pissed when they boarded the x-jet to return to the Institute, leaving the captured mutants to the government and military to deal with instead of ending their threat by taking out their leader. When they arrived back at Xavier's Institute they were all very happy to see Charles up and about and seemingly fully recovered, but Harry did not stay long to tell their mentor and headed towards the danger room to blow off some much needed anger. He set up an imaginary scenario of Death Eaters and Immortals and spent the following hour tearing through them all with both his wand and sword until he was too exhausted to care any more.

Logan met up with him when he finally finished blowing off steam, having watched his young friend fondly from the observation deck and asked him to come have some drinks with him to further relax. Harry wanted to do some serious drinking, and after a quick glamour apparated to a liquor warehouse buying a case of Logan's favorite Canadian Whiskey before returning minutes later in his room where Logan was waiting on a sofa by his transfigured fireplace. The pair talked a bit about several different topics as Harry especially did some heavy drinking trying to suppress his own demons that returned when finding out they were only capturing their enemies. It was something that heavily plagued Harry towards the end of the war when he found himself fighting the same people again and again after they had been captured instead of killed when caught.

Logan was quite sympathetic to Harry's plight and complaints, and also felt the X-Men were too soft and forgiving towards their enemies but had struggled so much to fit in anywhere he didn't want to ruin the first good thing he could remember in his life. For the first time, Harry drank himself into a total stupor and talked more than he ever had about his personal life and the demons he struggled with until he passed out. Logan had almost instantly liked the young wizard and felt a sense of kinship with him from the beginning, but that night really solidified in his mind why the two got along so well and understood one another in the demons and difficult lives they shared.

The next few days were a little tense around the mansion, as Harry stayed to himself mostly and the other mutants pretty much left him alone, especially after they all watched a recording of his danger room session after the Liberty Island incident. Scott the most saw him as even more of a loose canon than Logan, and didn't think he belonged among them but some like Logan and Charles especially knew how valuable of an ally he could be. Ororo was possibly the most conflicted since she had really grown close to him and had become intensely attracted to him despite also wanting to see the best in others and give them second chances to prove themselves and contribute positively to society.

Soon things went back to normal, and Harry got back into the routine of training with the others and learning the basics of the education he had missed out on by going to Hogwarts. Before he knew it another month had passed since his night of drinking, and he had finally admitted to Ororo that he had feelings for her which she reciprocated. From that point on it wasn't uncommon to see the pair together even more than before, or for her to practically move into his room at the Institute as their relationship heated up.

During that time, Harry had also started Logan on a weekly regiment of mind clarity potions and had even begun teaching him the basics of Occlumency to try and help him recover his lost memories. It seemed to be working as well since every day he would remember more and more of his past although the memories seemed to be returning in reverse order from the most recent backwards. By the beginning of spring he remembered the Three Mile Island incident with Stryker and the mutant known as Gambit, as well as his girlfriend's supposed death and the bonding of adamantium to his bones, and was just approaching the time on Stryker's mutant task force with his half brother Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth.

For Logan, the memories where both a welcome relief and a total nightmare of horror stories, but he was determined to remember everything to make better sense of his life and where and when he truly came from. He and Harry grew even closer over that time as the young wizard along with Charles were the only people he fully confided in about his past and what he learned and felt about it. It was late one night in April that the two friends were casually sharing a few drinks in front of Harry's fireplace when they noticed the sounds and presence of several unwanted visitors at the school.

They turned out to be a Black Ops team sent by the government to capture the mutants of the school from a tip given to them by their prisoner Magneto. Harry had used Legilimancy on the pair that came to his room to subdue them and had flipped out that the man they stopped him from killing had come back to bite them all in the ass, and with Logan's help began systematically eliminating the threat. By the end of the night, they had viciously tore through the ranks of the Black Ops team, both shrugging off several bullets through their healing factor or dragonhide and completely eliminated any threat the Black Ops team presented without any mutant casualties.

AN: Foreshadowing the beginning of the end of Harry's time with the mutants.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 7/14/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 8

The night the Black Ops team invaded the school lead to a rather loud and heated exchange mainly between Scott and Harry who both had very different thoughts on how they thought it should have been handled. Scott screamed at Harry for killing humans when he could have just subdued and captured them, while Harry defended himself and his actions as necessary since the attackers orders were to capture and exterminate them all and didn't deserve their forgiveness. It was Harry's old argument with Dumbledore during the Wizarding war with Voldemort all over again, and he absolutely refused to back down.

Harry knew that Logan, Ororo, and several of the students felt that he was in the right in this case, but also knew that Charles and Scott would never accept what he did. They claimed that killing them only made them look worse, and when the government discovered what happened they would only come down on them even harder, but Harry argued that capturing them would have done the same thing and to not worry about the government taking it any further. When they asked how he knew that he explained that only the helicopter pilot that brought the Black Ops team, their operations commander, and General Stevens knew about the plan tonight and that he would be taking care of them.

A few more became upset at Harry when he said that including Ororo, but Harry argued that these people knowingly ordered their extermination and who knew what other atrocities they would commit or try and inflict on them. He was getting very tired of their holier than thou attitude, and realized that he would never truly fit in or be accepted by them all and popped back into his room and quickly packed all his things with a few waves of his wand. He made a copy of the next two Occlumency books for Logan, and retrieved several more doses of the mind clarity potion as well as two polyjuices for the next phase of his plan before returning to everyone in the Living Room.

"I've enjoyed my time spent with you all and wish you luck," spoke Harry to the stunned group of mutants who couldn't believe he would leave them. "Logan ...here's your potions for the next few months, the next two Occlumency books, and a two way mirror to contact me if you ever need me ...just say my name into it and I'll appear on it's partner. Thank you Charles and everyone for your hospitality ...I've enjoyed getting to know you all. Ororo ...I love you and will miss you desperately, but we both know I can't give you the family that you want ...I have a communication mirror for you too, and I hope some day you can forgive me for leaving and use it."

Harry gave Ororo a final hug and kiss goodbye, shook hands with Logan and nodded to Charles finalizing his goodbye. He then went to the mansion's atrium with all the dead soldiers and took and shrunk their weapons depositing them in a trunk before shrinking and pocketing all but one set which he put on after transfiguring his clothes to match theirs. He then transfigured all the dead bodies into small two inch army men which he also pocketed after removing the hairs of the squad leader and preparing his two doses of polyjuice. After taking his first dose and taking the appearance of Sargent Gibbert he quickly returned to the helicopter telling the pilot to get moving as the team had been eliminated.

The helicopter pilot was stunned and scared to learn that they were the only two survivors, and quickly got the chopper up into the air and on it's way back to the army base. He asked Harry still in Sargent Gibbert's appearance if he should radio ahead to base so they could prepare for their arrival, but Harry said he wanted to tell them in person what happened causing the pilot to ask what actually happened to kill sixteen highly trained operatives. Harry realized then and there that the missing men would be noticed easily even if he erased this specific mission from the commander's mind, and thought of a better way to explain everything.

He started by pulling out all the small army men he transfigured before returning them to their proper size and the moment the pilot said they were preparing to land, he grabbed a parachute and blew a hole in the helicopter's cabin destroying the propeller and sending them into a free-fall. He jumped out of the helicopter as it began falling pulling on his parachutes' cord and slowing his drop landing several hundred meters away from the helicopter's final destination as it exploded into the ground on the edge of the base just seconds before he lands. He scans the big fire for any signs of the helicopter pilot surviving knowing he couldn't leave any survivors or his plan for the whole team to appear to die in an accident would be destroyed.

When he realized that there were no survivors around, he released his parachute and made his way towards the large bonfire as he saw others heading there from all around the base and knew he would have to play this off convincingly. Luckily, he recognized the operations commander from the mind of the soldier he Legilimenced and made his way to see him indicating he had a report to tell him that he didn't want to give in front of so many witnesses. The commander agreed quickly as this was an unsanctioned mission and led Harry still disguised as Sargent Gibbert back to base and General Stevens' office for the debriefing, and bypassing all the men trying to put out the fire caused by the helicopter crash.

Harry made sure he wasn't seen on any of the video cameras as he followed the commander and entered General Stevens office immediately sending a pair of stunning spells at the two men dropping them before putting up a muggle repelling ward on the door so nobody interrupted him. After also silencing the office, he tied up the General and enervated him and before he could even sputter about what was happening, hit him with a powerful Legilimency spell and entered his mind looking for all the information he had on mutants and this operation. The General had apparently learned of mutants from a man named Stryker that Harry instantly recognized from Logan's memories, and had been working behind the scenes to continue his friend's work.

Stevens had acquired Xavier's school location from Magneto personally, and luckily had called in a favor from the Black Ops commanding officer that owed him a favor so nobody else even knew about the mission. Both men were pretty sick in their understanding and what they wanted to happen to mutants, and Harry didn't feel the slightest guilt in sending a curse at the General that he read about that mimicked a heart attack killing him instantly. He then had the commander under the imperius curse lead him back to his office where he wrote a short note expressing his shame at his team's death on a training exercise he planned for them and had him put a bullet in his own head killing him as well before apparating out of the office and the base all together.

He arrived in the woods outside Xavier's school and waited for a bit for his polyjuice to wear off before apparating into the Institute's garage and hoping on his motorcycle which he had almost forgotten about. Despite it being nearly three a.m., Harry was too amped up to set up camp and go to sleep so instead revved up the engine on his bike and took off into the night, racing around the back country streets of upstate New York. By noon the following day, he had made his way back into the city to visit Duncan and see what he was up to as well as keep him informed on where he planned to go next.

Harry spent the rest of the day hanging out and catching up with Duncan, and the following morning working out and showing off some of the new skills he had learned from Logan that really impressed his Immortal mentor. Soon however, he was back on his bike and heading south to see more of the states and go on a little vacation and see where he ended up. He stopped at a few sights along the way and to get some food in him before getting back on his bike to continue a new phase of his hopefully still long life.

It was relatively late into the night while Harry was driving through some small back roads in the state of Virginia when he felt a very unusual and powerful spell unlike any he had ever experienced before. He could tell that it was somewhat close by, and his innate curiosity drove him to get a closer look and check it out wondering what exactly it could be. He silenced his bike, turned off the headlight, and cast a temporary night vision spell on his glasses to get closer to the scene of the spell without being detected while following the still very present feeling of a type of magic he had never felt before.

He arrived to an old ruins in the woods just as the spell he felt guiding him here ended, and he felt vaguely familiar magical presences he had only felt a few times in his life and would always remember them for what they were ...vampires. He silenced himself and masked his scent once he realized what he was dealing with, but was confused since the magic he felt wasn't of a vampiric type and figured there were others present as well. He added a disillussionment charm to himself and stood absolutely still as he saw two figures emerge from a wide hole in the ground next to the old ruins and sat by to watch what was happening.

His night vision spell allowed him to see a teenage girl leading a struggling older woman away from the sight as quickly as she could, and could sense they were both vampires although one's was so weak it had almost disappeared. A few minutes later another teenager and older woman exited the same hole in the ground, both emitting a faint trace of an unusual type of magic Harry had never felt until tonight, and figured that these two were the ones responsible for the spell tonight that caught his attention and brought him here. Finally, three very good looking teenagers emerged from the hole, two boys that harry instantly recognized as vampires and a girl that gave off absolutely no weird vibes of any kind that could only be a completely regular human.

The unexplained weirdness factor of this whole scene struck Harry like a bludger, and he could hardly even fathom what was going on in this bizarre town. It was pretty rare for vampires to be so comfortable around humans, and the last two boys were obviously very close and cared for the attractive teenager if their hand holding or hugging was anything to go by. Harry himself didn't hold most of the same prejudices against the supposed dark blood sucking creatures having a werewolf uncle himself, and was more curious than anything about these people and how they all fit into the dramatic scene he just witnessed.

Watching the new trio find another seemingly human person that the girl seemed very protective of and was probably a younger brother before leaving the site all together, just made the whole drama more complex and interesting. He still felt several very faint echoes of more vampires down that hole everyone had emerged from, and decided that this was a mystery he wanted to stay in town to discover and solve himself. Checking the hole for himself after ensuring everyone else had truly left, he found what he could only think was an underground tomb with the remnant feelings of a recently performed elemental earth based magic ritual and an only partially sealed door separating him from the several echoes of more vampires.

Since it was still April and school was still in session, Harry decided against just setting up his tent and spying from afar on the goings on in the town and decided to acquire a more permanent residence at least temporarily. The teenagers he saw at the tomb all seemed young enough to still be in high school, and with a little luck and magic he could join them and even get some legitimate credit for his muggle education. He had learned quite a bit while at Xavier's school, and thought he could probably pass the tests for tenth grade now without too much more studying but would have to use glamours to make himself appear younger which wasn't too hard.

Harry set up camp for the night, and the next day used a glamour to look even older so he could rent a property and enroll his 'son' Harry in the local High School after forging a few documents and using a few compulsion charms to get things moving quicker. By the afternoon he was the newest resident of Mystic Falls, Virginia a town name that made him laugh with all the weird shit he had already seen go on. He then went to the Town Hall, and with a bit of flirting and a liberal use of compulsion charms was given access to the town's records which he quickly cast temporary copying spells on and left with.

That night he quickly worked through the recorded history of the town, finding a few vague references to a vampire hunt and extermination in an old underground crypt church during the American Civil War. Looking at old maps he realized the tomb he saw opened the night before was actually this crypt, and would explain the presence of those obviously weak vampires in it as well as the one who was brought out by the young vampire girl when he first arrived. It still didn't explain the two witches he saw or the pair of young male vampires or the young female who all seemed in excellent shape and yet familiar with what was taking place.

The next day had Harry casting glamours again to look like he did as a sixteen year old kid, so he could attend his first day of school at Mystic Falls High School as a tenth grader. Everyone seemed very interested in the new kid and why he was coming to school so late in the year, but he passed it off as his dad moving a lot and tried for the most part to keep his head down. He did however get a chance to see one of the two male vampires from the other night at the tomb along with the same human girl, and was quite surprised to find out that they had been dating for quite some time.

One of his own classmates he also recognized from that night as the boy who was knocked out during the action, and learned that his name was Jeremy Gilbert and was one of the descendants of the town's founding members along with his older sister Elena who was the girl dating the school going vampire Stefan Salvatore. He did a brief Legilimancy scan on Jeremy and found that he did actually remember a little of the tomb opening night, and knew the young female vampire he had first spotted the night before as a friend that went by the name of Anna who he thought was home schooled and was now having doubts thinking she too was a vampire. She had apparently helped and befriended him while looking into the paranormal history of the town with the help of his ancestor's journal from the era of the town founders.

Harry got another shock when he went to his History class, and felt some type of magical power emanating from an ancient looking ring worn by the teacher Alaric Salzman. Taking a peak in his mind, he found the ring was given to him by his wife who studied vampires and left him shortly afterwards, telling him that the ring would keep him safe and to wear it always. He too seemed to know a good deal about the town's mystical history and vampires, including the Salvatore brothers of which the older one who didn't attend school named Damon was his lead suspect in his wife's disappearance.

This town just kept getting weirder and even more exciting the more Harry learned about it and the residents, and was very glad he followed the unknown magical spell he felt the other night to figure it all out. The other truly interesting thing that happened on that first day was while walking to his last class, he passed the vampire Stefan who suddenly stiffened when they were close enough to almost touch each other. His eyes looked around wildly for a moment until they settled on the bright green ones that looked back at him with a mixture of curiosity, understanding, and not even a hint of fear before he smirked slightly and left the wide eyed vampire staring after him.

By the end of the school day, Harry knew he wouldn't have hardly any problems in his math, science, English, Latin, art, or physical education classes, and was only really worried about history since it was either local or US history of which he knew next to nothing. He made a quick stop by the school's library and checked out a few texts on history, and knew it would be all he did in the area of preparing since he already felt ready for any exams in his other classes. He took his books to the town square and found a bench to read, as well as keeping an eye and feel out for any vampires or magic in the area expecting a visit of some kind from Stefan after their meeting in the halls of the school.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt them approach, and looked up to see the Salvatore brothers and Elena slowly making their way towards him with looks of confusion and apprehension on their attractive faces. Harry was actually looking forward to meeting this group and wondering what role they had to play in the tomb spell. He noticed the taller better looking one who must be Damon looked rather agitated, but couldn't tell if it was related to their current reason for being here or something else. He did wonder about them being out in the spring sunlight, but then he noticed traces of an unusual magic coming from antique looking rings they both wore and hoped he could start getting some answers to all his questions that were increasing at the minute.

AN: Harry meets the residents of Mystic Falls.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 7/14/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 9

"Who are you?" asked Stefan curiously as he stood protectively in front of his girlfriend Elena, that was looking at the whole scene with a bit of fear and confusion.

"More like ..._what_ are you?" added Damon with a dark and somewhat tormented look in his eyes as he practically growled at the young looking kid that had a very bizarre feel of power to him.

"Harry Potter," smirked the green eyed boy to the two vampire brothers, "I'm a wizard."

"Wizard?" asked a confused Stefan, "like a male witch?"

"Not like the two witches you were with the other night," answered Harry causing all three of his guests to flinch at the obvious indication he had seen them at the tomb. "They practice a type of magic I am unfamiliar with, most likely Wiccan ...rather weak and impractical."

"Weak?" scoffed Damon, not believing Harry for a second, "and you're more powerful shrimp?"

"Yes," laughed Harry, and with a small seemingly innocent wave of his hand, had petrified or frozen all three of them exactly where they stood so that only their eyes and mouths could move.

"What did you do?" "I can't move," came the brothers' growls.

"Just a simple demonstration," answered Harry easily, "I have no intention of hurting you ...I just have a few questions."

"What questions?" asked a very guarded and somewhat fearful looking Stefan, wondering what else this wizard was capable of.

"Just a few for my own curiosity," supplied Harry lightly hoping to alleviate some of their fears and not antagonize them. "Do your rings protect you from the Sun? Who made them and what were you doing at the vampire tomb?"

Harry would have just used Legilimancy but it didn't seem to work on vampires well and he didn't know how much Elena actually knew about anything. Damon looked completely pissed and closed off about his questions so he stared at Stefan waiting for him to begin talking with all the patience in the world. After a minute or so he cracked, and explained that the rings were made by a witch who worked for their sire during the Civil War, who was an ancestor of Bonnie and her Grandmother who were the two witched from the tomb opening.

Stefan had paused briefly in mentioning his sire obviously looking for a fearful or surprised reaction from Harry but it seemed he already knew what he and his brother were especially with the questions he asked. He then mentioned the purpose of the tomb visit to look for Katherine their sire, which had his brother growling even more fiercely than before in pain and even betrayal, and explained her absence. The witches opened the tomb for them hoping to trap them inside but when Elena went in after him, her best friend Bonnie convinced her Grandmother to leave it open and let them out before sealing it again.

At that point, Elena said that Bonnie's Grandmother died that night due to the strain of the spell and her old age, and that her friend probably wouldn't be around for a while. Harry nodded along with the telling of the story, but at the end his head and eyes snapped up to meet theirs and after Elena spoke had to drop the bomb on them. All three were completely wide eyed to learn that the tomb had not in fact been resealed properly and most likely by now the other vampires had managed to get out.

The Salvatore brothers wanted to rush back there and check if the tomb vampires were all gone, and either reseal it or kill the other vampires before they got their powers back since it would only cause trouble for their town and cover. Harry asked the brothers why it was alright to kill the tomb vampires when they hadn't yet done anything to harm others, and said it was a bit hypocritical of them. He knew vampires didn't need to kill their prey to feed, and as long as the vampires were careful, who were they to act as judge, jury, and executioners.

Harry did however promise to help them if the vampires started killing innocents making them feel a little better about the whole mess, even though he knew the brothers would be checking out the old tomb pretty much the moment he released them from his petrification spell. Damon then asked why Harry wasn't susceptible to compulsions, and he replied that it was because of the strength and shields of his mind that allowed him to always have control over it. He also told them that he was really almost twenty and using spells so he could get his regular education after spending six years at a magic school as a sign of good faith before thanking them for their honesty and releasing them from their binds.

"What's to stop me from killing you now?" snarled a still angry Damon.

"I am," smirked Harry as he let his magic quickly build until an aura formed around him he knew the two vampires could see and feel based on their wide eyes and all of a sudden terrified faces. "Well, now that's settled, anyone want to join me for a drink?"

"They're not going to serve you looking like a little kid," smirked Damon as his brother gave him a significant look communicating his desire to check out the tomb first. "Maybe later if you can actually get in."

"I guess I'll have to go back to being my dad," laughed Harry before looking around to make sure nobody was watching them and somewhat thankful that the sun had set while they were talking making it darker so he could change his glamour out in the open with nobody the wiser. "How about now?"

"Wow," breathed Elena in shock as the Salvatore brothers too looked on in surprise.

"I usually hang out at the Mystic Grill if you're still there in an hour we can have a drink," replied Damon wanting to try to understand this unique wizard and the power he possessed and used so easily.

Harry quickly made his way to the Mystic Grill and ordered some dinner and a few pints of beer while he ate and waited for Damon to show, wanting to know more about him just as much as the vampire wanted to know about him. When Damon showed up later and gave Harry a significant look, he knew the tomb was in fact emptied out already and simply called over the bartender to get Damon a drink and ordered a scotch to match his companion. The vampire and Immortal wizard spent the next several hours knocking back drinks and slowly opening up to one another by swapping stories and getting more comfortable with one another. Harry told him a bit about his life and travels, and Damon reciprocated with stories of his travels and adventures since his turning and lamented a bit about Katherine and Elena who was practically her human clone.

Damon also brought up the emptying of the vampire tomb, and that several of the vampires imprisoned there would hold grudges against he and his brother as well as Elena and Jeremy because they were descendants of Jonathan Gilbert. Jonathan was the one responsible for inventions including the compass that actually pointed out vampires and was responsible for gathering most of them in the tomb to begin with. Damon also complained a bit about his brother, calling him a boy-scout and vegetarian for only feeding on animals, and Harry had to laugh at the similarities between Logan and Scott's relationship and while still greatly missing his good friend Logan, knew that Damon's sarcastic and sometimes caustic and arrogant behavior reminded him of his friend and knew they would get along.

The rest of his first school week went by even faster, as fewer people came up to Harry to ask about him since word seemed to have already spread in the small town and most seemed to know enough about him to make him less interesting. He easily kept up with his homework, doing most of it in class while it looked like he was taking notes, and was anxiously waiting for the weekend to get out and explore a bit more of the town and possibly try to locate where the tomb vampires were holding up so he could keep an eye on them. He had already bought and destroyed three cell phones in as many days trying to make them work around his magic as everyone in town seemed to have one, and he realized how beneficial they could be if he could only get them to work around him.

He eventually discovered what he hoped was a permanent solution but probably only temporary, by carving magical dampening runes on an outer case to house the small portable phone, and by the time he left the house Friday night was the proud owner of the helpful device. He met Damon at the bar, and was introduced to the Town Sheriff, a tough little short haired blonde woman who was asking Damon to be part of a Bachelor's Charity Auction the next night to which he reluctantly agreed. She also asked Harry if he was interested, but he got out of it by claiming he was new in town and didn't feel comfortable enough to do something like that, which Damon teased him about for the rest of the night.

They were also joined for a short bit by Harry's history teacher Alaric, who had a few nasty things to say to Damon that he responded to by goading and completely pissing the other man off. Harry felt a bit of pity for the man that lost his wife and wasn't too pleased with Damon taunting him but felt it better to stay out of it and try to enjoy his night and drinks. After Harry left the bar that night, he apparated all over town and the woods on the outskirts feeling out for the tomb vampires to see what they were up to, and discovered several of them living in a secluded house near the woods that he decided to keep an eye on when he could.

The next night Harry watched the Bachelor Charity Auction, and was unsurprised to see Damon and Alaric attacking one another verbally again, wondering if the two would ever be able to get along. Harry spent the rest of the night drinking at the bar with a pair of women that missed out on bidding for a man, and enjoyed himself quite a bit when one of them asked him to come home with her. He begged off staying the whole night after a couple rounds of great sex, by saying he needed to be home for his sixteen year old son which she couldn't argue with and accepted.

Harry spent all of Sunday reading through any and all of the books he had in his collection on vampires trying to learn all he could and to be prepared if he ran into any problems. Surprisingly, he learned that there were three different types of the dark creatures which all shared enhanced speed, strength, and senses as well as a thirst for blood. They only had small differences for the most part and were classified in his readings as either normal, magical, or demonic vampires although they all gave off a magical feel to those sensitive to mage sight or feel as Harry was.

The demonic vampires were actually dead bodies possessed by a certain type or family of minor demons that had no soul whatsoever. The magical vampires however retained their soul, usually had additional magical gifts primarily in only one area, and were not susceptible to burn in the sun but rather sparkle like diamonds. The regular vampires burned in the sunlight but retained a portion of their soul and humanity, and it was this type he knew he was dealing with now based on his observations.

The following week of school passed easily for Harry, who finally learned about his teacher Alaric's ring after watching a memory of him trying to kill Damon and instead seemingly dying himself only to wake back up moments later. Harry knew he wasn't an Immortal as he didn't get any other feel from him except the magical ring, and also heard the same story from Damon's perspective Friday night at the bar before they were joined by Elena's Aunt Jenna and Matt's mom Kelly while the kids were on a very awkward looking double date. Harry later found out that Damon and Kelly had gone back to his house only to be caught by Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt as their double date came to an abrupt end with the revelation.

Harry also noticed that by the following weekend several of the tomb vampires had ventured into town, seemingly recovered from their long imprisonment and without the best of intentions for the Salvatore brothers or the ancestors of the town's founders. Apparently Pearl, the oldest of the tomb vampires had paid Damon a visit with her daughter Anna to display her dominance and explain her intentions to settle in Mystic Falls. Anna was the young female vampire that originally rescued her mom from the tomb, and who according to Jeremy's memories, was spending a good bit of time with his classmate that finally figured out what she was.

Elena apparently had been looking for her birth mother Isabel after leaning she was adopted, and it was thought by them all that she was also Alaric's missing wife although he wasn't the father. Everything was just so convoluted and drama filled in their lives, and Harry absolutely loved just being a spectator to it all as for once he wasn't at the center of any of it and lived his life relatively normally. He was doing quite well despite certain bouts of depression at all the wizard, Immortal, and mutant friends he had left behind or weren't big parts of his life any more as he had to continually move on with his life but at least kept in touch with Duncan and Logan through the occasional mirror calls.

Harry was startled out of his memories by his cell phone ringing, and grabbing it realized it was Damon calling for the third time in the last few hours and wondered how he missed the other two calls. Damon immediately asked where he had been since he had needed help to rescue his brother from the basement of the tomb vampires' house and had to get Alaric and Elena to help when he couldn't get a hold of him. Luckily, they managed to get his brother back and even killed several of the residing vampires in revenge for torturing Stefan and he was now having a drink at Mystic Grill and asked Harry to join him.

Over the drinks he explained all that happened, and was actually relatively pleased that they took out a half dozen of the tomb vampires before Pearl and Anna came home and put a stop to their small battle. Alaric was still pissed at him, which Harry completely understood and was surprised the history teacher even helped Damon at all, and that Stefan ended up feeding a little off a willing Elena to regain his strength, in order to kill off the vampire responsible for his capture and torture. Harry was as surprised as Damon that Stefan even agreed to feed off his girlfriend after living on animal blood for so long, and both wondered if it would have longer lasting consequences.

An hour or so later they were met and joined by the sheriff, who had news as well and was in desperate need of a drink. She had just come from Matt and Kelly's house to tell them the body of their thought runaway daughter and sister Vicky was found by Caroline. Harry and Damon commiserated with the run down officer despite both knowing the story of Vicky's turning and demise from earlier story telling one night at that very same bar since Damon was heavily involved in the whole thing. All in all it seemed to have been a rather eventful day, and Harry didn't know how he missed everything sitting in his rented house reminiscing about his life while even more drama and excitement were taking place.

AN: Harry will get more involved in the goings on in Mystic Falls going forward now, but I wanted some things to happen as they did so those characters could grow and learn and Harry wasn't seen as solving everything.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other story mentioned.

Written: 7/15/12

The Ultimate Crossover

by Kassien

Chapter 10

The week following the Salvatore brothers' fight with the tomb vampires was a very busy one in town, as everyone seemed to be gearing up for the Founder's Day Kick Off party to celebrate the 150 year anniversary of Mystic Falls. Damon had also mentioned that John Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's uncle had come to town and had joined the small Founder's Club consisting of the families that had been instrumental in putting Mystic Falls on the map. Harry had yet to meet the man, and was thinking of the best way to get an invite to the kick off party before he decided to just crash the party in disguise to keep an eye on things.

He ended up going as a bartender since nobody would think anything unusual about that, but didn't tell Damon he would be there since it was a last minute decision to find a way to spy on all the important people in town. All the town's major players seemed to be in attendance, including a surprisingly struggling Stefan and worried Elena at the usually somber vampire's drinking, dancing, and not at all acting like himself. Harry also saw Uncle John Gilbert, and instantly recognized his magical ring that was identical to Alaric's and couldn't help himself from taking a very quick peak into his mind to find out more about him.

That quick peak proved enlightening on several levels with the amount of information the man had on the town's history, the vampire tomb, the Salvatore brothers, his real relation to Elena, and his partnership with the vampire Isabel. Harry made a note to do a more thorough legilimancy scan on the creepy man when he could get him alone since he seemed to be a centerpiece to everything that had been happening in Mystic Falls. For Harry, the rest of the kick off party was uneventful as he had to spend most of it behind the bar making drinks and couldn't get away to get involved with Matt and Tyler's fight, Stefan's struggles with seeing blood, or Damon's run in and attempting to kill Uncle John.

During the following week, Harry finally met the witch Bonnie, who had come back to school after dealing with family issues after her Grandmother's death and seemed rather standoffish from Elena and Stefan. Harry learned through Legilimancy, that she blamed the Salvatore brothers for the tomb spell that weakened and eventually killed her Grandmother, and thought they were pulling Elena down with them and wanted to distance herself from them all. He also discovered her to be what he thought, a Wiccan witch since her magic was very different from his own and came from the magic of the earth and elements of nature brought out through ritualistic means as opposed to a magical core like his own.

There was however something about her that really attracted him to her, and thought it was the slight resemblance she shared with Ororo that made him want to get to know her better. She too had given him a few subtle glances while at school, and he wondered if she could sense the magical power he held or at least the glamour spells that he was constantly using. They had yet to actually speak to each other since she was so busy with Caroline, helping her get ready for the next Founder's event and the crowning of Miss Mystic Falls which Elena and Stefan were also very involved in.

Damon had told Harry that Stefan was still drinking human blood which was very unlike him, and that John Gilbert and he had spoken a few more times and he couldn't stand the prick. Apparently he was after some invention of his ancestor Jonathan's that was stolen by Pearl before she was caught and entombed with the others, and wanted Damon's help in getting it back. Harry in return mentioned the small bits of information he gleamed from the creep including his desire to see all the vampires of Mystic Falls eradicated, including Damon and his brother.

Over the weekend however, Harry skipped the Miss Mystic Falls event to search the neighboring towns and areas for the two dozen tomb vampires that had left Mystic Falls after their small battle with the Salvatore brothers and Alaric, and being told by Pearl to go elsewhere. He found a small group of four near the western most part of Maryland in a small town called Fredrick, and after a little investigating discovered their crimes. They had begun killing families on the outside of town that ran farms, and Harry felt he had to put an end to it by finding all four and separating their heads from their bodies.

Surprisingly, Harry received very small quickenings from each of the decapitated vampires, and he wondered if it was because they too were technically immortal beings. Whatever the reason, he noticed a definite increase in his speed, strength, and senses afterwards to a level that he could only previously achieve with magic and hoped it was permanent as it would help him greatly against other vampires. He felt some guilt for not keeping a closer eye on all the tomb vampires or ending their threat from the beginning and letting them go out into the world to cause more problems for innocents, and promised to take a more proactive stance going forward.

When he got back to town he learned about Stefan going off the deep end and promised Damon any help he needed to take care of his brother or to go after the other vampires. He mentioned that Pearl and Anna were staying in town and as a show of good faith, had handed Jonathan Gilbert's device over to him and promised not to bring any attention to themselves. Later in the week he saw John and Pearl at the Mystic Grill while he was having a few drinks and followed the creepy man after Pearl left in anger, wondering what he was planning and hoping to get more answers.

Harry watched the creep sit in his car talking on the phone with someone for a long time, curious about what his next move was going to be and if Harry would have to intervene. Later in the night, Harry followed his car as it went to the house where the tomb vampires had stayed and Pearl was currently living at with her daughter and one other. Harry just barely got a shield up in time to prevent John from staking the attractive Asian vampire in the heart, and enjoyed the stunned face of John and retaliatory strike from Pearl that sent him flying backwards into a tree.

Harry quickly made himself known to Pearl and Harper, who were both shocked to see someone they didn't even know come to their defense and help them before explaining what exactly he was, and telling them it wasn't safe in town as long as John Gilbert was there. They agreed after tonight, and told Harry they would be leaving soon, and thanked him for all his help and warning. He gave them his cell phone number and asked to keep in touch and he would let them know what was happening, before he went to get John and discovered that he had already fled.

Harry cursed himself for not paying better attention to the creep and use the opportunity to learn more about his plans and knowledge of everything going on, but was glad to have helped Pearl, and hoped her and Anna could make a nice life for themselves somewhere. The next night he learned from Damon that he and Alaric had followed a tip and killed another tomb vampire in Grove Hill nearby that was being helped by John Gilbert making them both wonder just what that creep was up to and planning. He also mentioned that his brother was finally back to his brooding, animal blood drinking self and that Alaric had apparently finally given up searching for Isabel and answers of why she left him.

He learned a few days later however, that Isabel came searching for Alaric and Elena and seemed to be working with John Gilbert as well, to get the mystery device for reasons he didn't know. Harry offered to help Damon stop Isabel, but Damon said he would handle it and was going to see her by himself. He respected Damon's decision, and knew the other man had feelings for Elena and wanted to be the one who helped her and get to the bottom of this mess and let him. Instead, Harry had finally decided to approach and introduce himself to Bonnie while most of the school was working on Founder's Day floats for the upcoming parade.

Harry and Bonnie ended up chatting for a bit, both interested in the other physically as well as magically as they could each feel something was different about the other. Harry had the advantage of already knowing a lot about Bonnie, and after she shared her story he felt obliged to share some if his own. She was pretty skeptical of his claims to being a wizard but a few simple tricks and spells had her reluctantly believing him even if she wasn't completely convinced that his magic was as real as hers. She spent some of the day talking about her ruined friendship with Elena because of the Salvatore brothers, but Harry convinced her to not completely throw it all away over boys.

Before they said goodnight, Harry asked her if she wanted to go on a date some night and she agreed quickly enjoying his easy company and a maturity she didn't think most sixteen year olds had. That was one part of his story he didn't tell, not wanting to scare her off by saying he was actually older or showing his actually appearance since he looked even older than he really was due to the graying of his hair at the temples. They exchanged numbers and promised to get together soon, both wanting to spend more time with the other that they were attracted to.

They met for their date a few nights later and enjoyed a nice dinner and late movie together, both finding it easier to share more about their pasts and the frequent intimate touches they both wanted. On the walk home to her house, she mentioned that her and Elena had repaired some of their friendship, but that it would be ruined when Elena learned that she hadn't actually dispelled the device used to hurt vampires before they handed it over to Isabel. Harry didn't say anything at the time not wanting to destroy their promising date as he thought about the repercussions of that action, and decided he would have to intervene himself to help Damon who he felt he owed out of friendship.

As they reached her door, she turned and leaned into Harry to give him a kiss which he quickly reciprocated and hugged her close to him trying to deepen it and not wanting it to end since it had been a while since he was with someone he liked. As the kissing and touching got heavier, Bonnie began looking and fumbling for her house keys without slowing down their activities, until Harry simply sent a wandless unlocking charm on the door, lifting the young witch up, and carried her into the house. Within minutes they were both stumbling up the stairs to her room without breaking off their kissing and barely pausing as they practically ripped the clothes off of each other and abandoned them haphazardly along the way.

Harry woke up the following morning to an unfamiliar bedroom and movement on the bed that came from the still sleeping and very naked Bonnie, and he quickly remembered the events of last night fondly making him smile. It was still pretty early but Harry decided to wake up Bonnie before leaving, not wanting her to wake up alone after her first time knowing it was the right thing to do. She was sore and rather cranky about about being woken, but had a rather big smile on her face as the night came back to her before pulling Harry down for a kiss and another round of sex which he was more than happy to oblige.

When he finally got home, he changed into his workout gear and went for his normal morning run before coming home to shower, change, and eat a large breakfast. He then meditated for a bit to calm down and to prepare himself for a long day at the Founder's Day Parade and hoped he would be able to find and stop John Gilbert before he killed all the vampires in town. Harry made it to the parade in time to see all the floats and the parade procession, but couldn't seem to locate John anywhere among the people, although he did run into Damon and Bonnie separately who were out watching and enjoying the day with the rest of the people in town.

Bonnie was worried about the device she didn't fix and what Elena's reaction would be, and Harry made no mention of his plans to stop it if he could just locate John Gilbert. Damon seemed to be in relatively good spirits thinking he had nothing to worry about, and Harry wasn't about to sell out Bonnie until he had no other choice. Jeremy however, was still severely depressed that he hadn't heard from Anna in a while, and Harry was half tempted to explain to him that she left with her mother until things calmed down.

As the evening approached with still no sign of John Gilbert, Harry was beginning to worry about finding him in time and was scouring the town square looking for him. It was in a side alley away from most of the celebrating people that he felt several vampires, and quickly concealed himself in every way possible so he could get close enough to investigate what they were doing there. More than a dozen of the tomb vampires were present making last minute plans to attack when the fireworks began and quickly split off into the growing crowds before Harry could do anything to stop them.

He cancelled his spells and went to find Damon telling him the tomb vampires were here to attack the Founding Families, and he immediately rushed off to find and warn Stefan and Elena who then went to warn Jeremy with Alaric and Bonnie who had joined them. Damon then asked Harry to join him in searching the Gilbert's old store for John so he could gloat when the device failed and take care of the creep once and for all. They entered the store just as John was finishing setting up the device, and Damon laughed at him telling him the device was useless before it was turned on and he fell to his knees screaming in pain as he clutched his head.

As John made to inject a struggling Damon with Vervain, Harry hit him with a petrification spell and then obliterated the still running device with a reducto that sent it's shattered pieces flying. While Damon was recovering, Harry hit John with a powerful Legilimancy spell and began riffling through all his memories about vampires, the Gilbert Family Legacy, and his intentions for the captured vampires that were being taken to the building's basement as he looked. Damon thanked Harry, and then followed him under disillussionment spells to the very basement they were dropping the Vervain drugged vampires for extermination.

They watched as the officers dragged in the remaining captured vampires totaling sixteen all from the tomb as well as an incapacitated Mayor Lockwood, and began pouring gasoline on their drugged and unresponsive bodies planning on burning them all. The last two officers were waiting for John to come and finish them off, and Harry quickly applied a glamour to look like the creep and came up behind them and told them they got them all and that he would take it from here and waited for them to leave. While Damon used a stake to start killing the other vampires, Harry brought out his sword and decapitated several of them, again receiving small quickenings that further increased his speed, strength, and senses.

Damon stopped when he came to the awakening Mayor Lockwood, who despite obviously having been affected by the device wasn't suffering from the Vervain and didn't appear to be a vampire. Harry quickly checked the mayor's memories discovering that he was actually a werewolf, and instead of killing him wiped his memory of the whole night after discussing it with Damon and making him think he got too drunk and passed out. While Harry transfigured all the dead bodies and severed heads to small sticks and then set them on fire, Damon brought an unconscious Mayor Lockwood up to the room they left John in.

"What do we do with John?" Damon asked Harry when he got up to the main area of the old Gilbert store, having already left the Mayor near the door.

"Truthfully ...the creep needs to die," started Harry seriously, and got a confirming nod from Damon who agreed wholeheartedly, "but I think we should consult with Elena first ...he is her father after all."

"A fucking lousy one at that," added Damon, but he seemed to agree and understand none the less. "I hope she let's us kill the ass."

"I think Stefan is coming in the side entrance now, hopefully Elena is with him and we can sort this out now," spoke Harry as he felt a nearby vampire, and if he was right a witch too ...meaning Bonnie and most likely the entire group was still together.

Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, and Bonnie chose that moment to come bursting through the door and into the front of the store to find Damon and Harry standing over John's unconscious body both covered with bits of blood from killing the tomb vampires minutes ago. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric were all shocked to see Harry involved in this situation, and asked him why he was here and if he had any clue what was going on. They were all more shocked when Harry waved his hand over him and Damon cleaning their clothes and returning them to their brand new looking state and conjured chairs for everyone to sit in as they had quite a few things to discuss.

Harry and Damon told the others what happened from their end, and left John's fate in Elena and Jeremy's hands under the condition that if he lived, his memories would have to be modified. Jeremy also asked about Anna, and after learning that Harry saved her mother from John and helped them leave Mystic Falls until things calmed down, was grateful they were okay and didn't care much about John as long as he was able to learn about the Gilbert Family Legacy. Bonnie apologized to Damon, Stefan, and Elena for not really destroying the device, but was somewhat pissed at Harry for not being completely honest with her before they slept together which had a few of them looking at the pair with wide eyes as Damon just smirked in amusement.

Elena was naturally against killing John despite his being a complete ass and wanting all vampires killed, and asked what the memory modification was capable of. Harry explained the difficulty since John knew about vampires for years, but only about Damon and Stefan being vampires for about a year which would be a lot easier to cover at least their tracks. Stefan suggested just erasing the whole year and knocking him out on the head so he woke up with head trauma which would give credence to his amnesia, which would work even if Harry wanted something more permanent and deadly.

Elena agreed to that, and Harry took John back to the store's basement and made it look like he fell down the stairs after erasing the last years worth of memories and taking great satisfaction in knocking him upside the head and throwing him down the stairs. Harry returned to the front of the store to find that Alaric had taken Bonnie home, Damon went to get a drink, Stefan and Elena left wanting some time together, and Jeremy waiting alone for Harry to explain more about the Gilbert Family Legacy Harry said he could help with. Harry spent the next hour plus giving Jeremy a run down on what he learned from John's memories about the Gilbert family, before realizing it was getting late and walking Jeremy home while explaining that he would call Pearl and Anna to let them know it should be safe to return to town soon.

When they got to Jeremy's house, Harry felt a vampire already inside and figured it was Stefan who was there with Elena and said goodnight to Jeremy. When moments later, Stefan and Elena showed up just as Jeremy was about to enter the house, Harry quickly called for him to stop and come back as he called Damon not having a good feeling about this. He called Damon to see if it was him, but learned that he dropped off Elena himself almost twenty minutes ago and knew something was up. He had everyone stay outside while he entered the house alone hoping to get to the bottom of the situation, and froze when he walked in and saw who could only be Elena but felt like a relatively powerful vampire.

AN: Harry fitting in at Mystic Falls and helping quite a bit.


End file.
